


Cluster Fuck

by DancingShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Gore, Bottom Erwin Smith, Either Or With Porn Plot, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, amateur writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadow/pseuds/DancingShadow
Summary: What was meant to be a simple mission ended up thrusting a strange woman into Commander Erwin Smith's life. Lines are crossed and decisions are made. Enticing situations are presented to him and he must decide whether or not to entertain them.





	1. Mystery

Erwin leaned against his large wooden desk and slowly drummed his fingers against his biceps. His gaze was fixed towards the window as the golden glow of the sunset blessed the cities with its beauty. This was a great contrast to how Erwin felt. Adrenaline flowed freely through his veins as a storm raged inside of him. The feeling was addicting. Being such a high ranking officer came with many pros and cons. One of those being further away from danger compared to your average recruit. Depending on who you are, this could either be a major pro or, in his case, a major con. He loved the feeling of being on the front lines. Using his tactics and skills he had gained through his many years of service to successfully bring down many of the giants that infested this world. 

Unfortunately he could not always be there with his men and women for every mission outside of the walls. Paperwork needed to be signed, funding needed to be secured, meetings must be attended, a show of face to the new recruits was expected, and self-care must be maintained. He had seen many commanders before him spread themselves too thin which would eventually lead to their downfall. Normally through getting eaten, suicide, discharged after too many lives were lost, or substance addiction. He was willing to set many things aside for his lower ranking officers to handle if it meant he kept his sanity. However, today’s mission was not something he could set aside. 

Today’s mission would require him to capture something much deadlier than a Titan. He would have to capture a human. A mysterious human that they have very little information on. All the information that the spies could gather is the man is always seen wearing a white suit with one inch round black metal buttons and a hat with a white flat top with a black shiny bill that covers his eyes. Eye color is unknown, but hair color is black and is kept trimmed just above his coat collar. He is no enemy to humanity, but he has been seen numerous times outside of the walls surrounded by the smoking corpses of fallen Titans. Severely maimed Titans. Before anyone could approach him, he would quickly fuck off somewhere that could not be traced. No one knows how this stranger is able to do this, but Erwin is determined to find out tonight.

A knock at the door brings Erwin back to reality. Erwin simply says “Come in,” while maintaining his gaze outside of the window. A young male recruit opens the door and states their name and business. “Cadet Jinkins, Sir. I have been ordered to drop off this folder to you immediately from Commander-In-Chief Dhalis Zachary.” With a smirk, Erwin orders the recruit to place the documents on the desk and to lock the door before leaving. Erwin doesn’t even need to read the paperwork to know that Dhalis gave him the approval for this mission. After the door is closed, Erwin takes a deep inhale through his nose and releases a pleased sigh as he finally moves from his spot and looks at the folder. He calmly opens it and scans through the words before resting his eyes on the fat signature next to the approval section. He tosses the documents in his desk and makes his way to his equipment closet. With anxious hands, he quickly opens the doors and pauses as he looks over his 3D Maneuver Gear.

He misses the weight of it on his hips and lower back. The sound of the leather straps stretching as he puts the pieces on is music to his ears. He sighs as the familiar weight brings forth a comforting ache in his chest. An ache that can only be erased by having the wind tear through his hair, the whistling of blades, and the warmth from the splatter of Titan blood. Unfortunately, Titan blood was not on the menu tonight. However, the intelligence of a fellow human is and that was a much sweeter treat than any Titan can offer. With a quick hum, he briskly walked towards the office door and exited. Mike, Levi, and Hange awaited him. Hange didn’t look all too thrilled since the mission involved no Titans, but hopefully one day she can see the pleasure of going against humans. For now, she will just have to deal with it. “We have our orders. Tonight, we will capture this man and bring him in for questioning. Under NO circumstance are you to kill or permanently injure him during this mission. We need him alive and well.” A firm “Sir,” and a salute was given before they turned to walk down the hall. Their horses awaited them outside. As they hoped on their horse, Hange finally spoke. “So Erwin, do we have a name on this guy?” Erwin kept his poker face and stared ahead. “They call him The Commander.” 

\--

Erwin learned over the years that keeping a routine could bite you in the ass. Tonight, The Commander will learn that it is not wise to always drink from a flask in the same tree on a Saturday night every weekend. He kept a mental note to question his cadets on why the spies were able to trace The Commander back to this hiding spot, but they could not even find a hair of him while outside of the walls. Erwin focused his attention in the direction that the spies said this tree would be. The full moon provided plenty of lighting for Erwin and his team. It should also make the white suit glow in the night compared to any other color. This guy would pretty much be a walking candle. 

Sure enough, there was a white figure sitting in a lone tree off in the distance. His back was leaned against the tree while a leg lazily dangled from the branch. They could see him enjoy a generous swig from a sizable flask. Something below The Commander caught Erwin’s attention. Something bright and fire red. He blinked his eyes hard a few times just to make sure, but it looked like a horse was waiting under The Commander. A… red horse. Its mane and tail was a flaming orange that made it look like the damn thing was on fire. It snorted and Erwin’s heart skipped a beat. This horse looked and sounded like it was spit out of the gates of Hell.

Mike sniffed the air and raised his eyebrows. “Erwin, something is not right here.” Levi scoffed and replied “No shit. You have a man in a white suit drinking in a tree at night while there is a red flaming hellspawn of a horse just casually standing underneath him.” Before Mike could retort, a monstrous neigh bellowed throughout the night air. All four of them looked in the direction of the horse and can see, or rather feel, it charging towards them. Its hooves hit the ground with thunderous claps. Hange was the first to react with a excited, but frantic “Shit. Shit!” They all kicked their horses and bolted out of the horse’s path, splitting into four directions. The red horse pivoted and gave chase to Mike. Its heavy breathing bringing back many flashbacks of being chased by abnormal Titans that would crawl rather than run. Mike looked in the direction of the tree that The Commander was on and could see the bastard standing up on the branch with arms folded. He continued to lean against the tree as he watched the carnage below.

Mike frowned at this and promised himself that he would make sure to thrust that guy’s face in the mud extra hard when questioning came. Before he could finish his thought, he felt an abrupt jerk as his horse neighed and whimpered loudly. Unbeknownst to him, the red horse caught up to him and bit his horse right on the neck. Before he could even react, the horse used its body and slammed it against his own horse, catching his ankle in the process. Mike grunted in pain as his discombobulated horse tumbled to the ground while having no care that it dismounted its rider in the process. It neighed as it got to its feet like a newborn deer, stomping Mike right in his crotch not once, but twice before galloping off.

Mike groaned in agony and instinctively rolled over onto his stomach while cupping his injured testicles. He froze as he felt something hard press itself on the back of his head. Soon after, his face was firmly pressed into the dirt. “Mike!” Hange called out as she watched her comrade’s head get pushed into the dirt by the hoof of the red horse. Hange looked in the direction of Levi before hearing Erwin shout an order. “The two of you protect Mike! I’ll handle things from here!” Levi didn’t think twice before charging his horse towards Mike. He winced as he watched the beast deliver a harsh stomp to Mike’s left ass cheek.

Erwin sped his horse towards the tree with no hesitation. He could see the tall figure of the man looking at the direction of his comrades as they got their asses handed to them by a mere horse. A HORSE out of all things. The Commander looked at Erwin briefly before pointing a device at him. “Shit,” was all he could say before the device discharged. A loud thud was heard before a small cloud of dust was seen on the head of his horse. His horse wailed loudly before repeatedly bucking. Erwin decided to gracefully fly off of his horse before the same fate that happened to Mike's crotch graced his. As he landed on the ground, he could smell a hint of a strong pepper. His horse was maced. He watched as his horse bucked a few more times before charging off in a random direction. 

Erwin gave a frustrated hum before discharging his 3D spears in the direction of The Commander with the full intention of capturing him quickly. The Commander had other plans and hopped himself down from his perch. He took off running in the thick brush. “Fuck. He is fast.” Erwin quickly jumped off the tree and began to give chase on foot. There were no other trees in site for him to hook onto. He heard a distant “SHIT!” as his maced horse somehow found its way towards the others and plowed itself into them. Erwin knew that he had to do this alone.

He continued to chase after The Commander and surprisingly was gaining ground on him. He didn’t bother to yell useless commands like stop. It would interrupt his breathing for a vigorous run such as this. He slowly, but steadily caught up to The Commander. Before he could grab him, The Commander jerked downward. Erwin unwillingly followed suit as he realized that they hit a hill and they were both sliding down it. The long grass offering no resistance that would slow the descent. What felt like an eternity of Hell finally ended with the both of them landing at the bottom of the hill. A sea of dandelions somewhat softening the halt. Erwin did not hesitate to sit up and look for The Commander. Surprisingly, he was laying only two feet away from him, face up. Almost as if he was a child playing with and older sibling, Erwin belly flopped onto The Commander. There was no resistance given.

With heavy breathing Erwin declared “You are under arrest. You will be brought in for questioning concerning your activities outside of our walls.” There was jingling as Erwin produced handcuffs from his rear pocket and proceeded to handcuff The Commander. As he did so, he noticed that even at this angle, he could still not see the eyes of this man. Once the final click of the handcuffs was made, Erwin decided to lean down to try to get a look at his eyes. Still nothing. Its as if there was a dark cloud covering his eyes so no one could see them. He leaned in closer and gasped. The Commander had leaned up licked Erwin from his left inner collar bone right up to his jawline. There was an instant tightness in his pants. He convinced himself that such reaction could not be helped as too many right spots were teased all at once. “I will have you charged with assault if you… you…” The words were lost as The Commander started to slowly grind their crotch on his erection. “You will stop this, ahh shit, at once.”

Erwin’s heartrate increased as his body continued to betray him. His cheeks flushed and his pants was now visibly pitching a tent. A tent that was currently being rubbed in all the right ways. However, something didn’t feel right. Something was off. Erwin decided that professionalism was off the table as he quickly started to unbutton The Commander’s suit coat. “This can’t be right. This goes against what little information we already have on you," Erwin stated as his eyes zoomed in on the opening coat. His pupils constricted as he started to see mounds under the coat. With frantic hands, he completely unbuttoned the button-up under shirt and yanked up the plain white cotton undershirt underneath it. What graced his eyes was a bra that contained two very large breasts. “You’re- you’re a WOMAN?” Erwin rasped out before he felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist. 

The Commander smirked, but said nothing. She hooked her cuffed wrists behind his neck and buried her fingers in his blonde hair. Not so gently, she slowly pulled his head down for an open mouth kiss. Erwin’s eyes slightly rolled before closing as he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. He was torn on what to do. It had been so LONG since he has been with anyone and his body craved this illegal touch. She was in his custody so he should stopped it, but it felt so nice. He could taste and feel the slight burn of the alcohol she was previously drinking. He never tasted anything like this before. He groaned as he ever so slightly rocked his erection against her and she welcomed it. Soon, he was up on his knees, quickly pulling off his gear. Every part of his brain was yelling orders for him to stop and to put his gear back on, but he didn’t listen. He promised himself that it wouldn’t take long and he only needed five, ten, fifteen, or thirty minutes. He undid her pants and swiftly pulled them down, tugging her shoes off in the process.

With a quick motion, he tugged his own pants down to his knees and laid himself on top of her. His green cape providing them both with some privacy. He looked her in what he thought would be her eyes and said “No one has to hear about this. It will only happen just this once.” She nodded and he started to lube the tip of his dick by rubbing it against her entrance. From what he could tell, there was no barrier and sighed in relief. He leaned down and gently sucked on her neck in hopes that that was her sweet spot. He pulled his foreskin back eased himself into her welcoming womanhood. Erwin didn’t stop until his gold pubic hair dusted over her contrasting black hair. He could hear a pleased sigh escape her mouth. He captured her lips with his as he scooted his body up some in order to align his hips better. Deciding to fully dive into the forbidden fruit, he grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and held them on the ground above her head. He will let that be a constant reminder of how illegal this act is. With that, he rested his face in the crook of her neck and began thrusting.

His eyes immediately closed and a soft mixture of moans and pants escaped his lips. He could hear her gentle moans as she leaned back and enjoyed his cock massaging her insides with precision. In the back of his mind, he appreciated the sweet melody they made together. His cock twitched at the fact that a woman was actually making such sweet sounds because of him. That mixed with the obvious sounds of his balls slapping the bottom of her ass made him almost lose himself within her. He gripped the base of his cock to help prevent himself from cumming too soon. He needed to enjoy this just a little more. Before he could finish his thought, she did something that he did not expect. “Cum inside of me Commander Erwin," she ordered before he found himself spilling his hot seed inside of her. His groans of protests seemed to be drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. By the time he was done, her insides were filled to the brim. Just for good measure, he lazily thrusted a few more times in order to milk as much of his cum out as he could. Once satisfied, he pulled out and sat up in order to look at his handiwork. He couldn’t help but give a pleased sigh as he watched his cum ooze its way out of her. 

He produced a key and unlocked one of her handcuffs. “Come here,” was all he commanded before he grabbed her hips and spun her over into the doggy position. He grabbed her white coat and pulled it off of her in order to make a suitable nest beneath her. Grabbing her uncuffed hand, he swung it behind her and cuffed her hands as her head rested on her coat. With a chuckle, he re-entered her womanhood as he used the handcuff chain as leverage. “I’m the only one that gives out orders here. Consider this your interrogation,” he said before he began thrusting. He was confident this time since the urge to cum was now distant. Though it pleasured both of them, his cock would be used to make her answer him. He could see her grit her teeth since he was plowing right into her g-spot.

“Why were you outside of the walls?” he asked as his balls slapped her clit. He softly panted as he waited for her reply while he worked her through. Finally, she answered “Killing Titans.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” he grunted out. “To help humanity," was her simply reply, said as if it was common knowledge. Fair enough he thought. “How did you defeat them. We never see you with any gear.” She chuckled before she said “Fuck you, that’s how.” He tisked. Grabbing her by the back of the neck as a show dominance, he strengthened his thrusts. “Oh baby. Tell me what I want to know." He cursed himself for allowing his arousal to affect his vocabulary so much. He was met with only defiant moans. With a sigh, he grabbed her hips with both of his hands and watched his cock piston in and out of her. His breathing began to quicken as his hips rammed into her firm ass. Interrogation be damn. He had all the time in the world to properly interrogate her once they got her back to their headquarters. For now, he will enjoy himself and will make sure to drag her down with him. 

His cock was sinfully wet with the mixture of his cum and her juices, but he had no complaints. He didn’t care that the fluids were making a mess in his pubes as they worked their way up his pelvis or down his balls. He enjoyed the wet slapping as their hips met. He relished the feeling of her walls clamping down on him as she came with his name falling from her lips. He felt his balls tighten and he shuddered against her before stilling. He grinded his cock deep into her as her ass nestled against his hips. Soon after, he was filling her once more with his cum. His head lolled back as he stared wide eyed up into the sea of stars while his cock pulsated inside of his partner. His mind damn near going blank as his senses were sent into overdrive. Her encompassing heat, her mewls of pleasure, the immaculate Milky Way staring back at him, the taste of her alcohol, the smell of the crisp night air. For a brief moment, Erwin felt like a God. 

His fantasy was quickly crushed as he heard the unfamiliar sound of a metal chain breaking. Before he knew it, The Commander used her now free hands to roughly push herself backwards into Erwin. They both tumbled backwards into the dandelions with The Commander landing on top of him. He huffed as the air was knocked out of him. “You-," He froze as he looked up. Above him was the raised hoof of the hellish horse. With a silent prayer, he could only watch in horror as the hoof came down hard on his forehead and knocked him out cold.

\--

Erwin awakened in the same dandelion field, but with his clothes on. His belts and gear was missing along with his bolo tie. He groaned as he rubbed his head. It felt hot, but surprisingly there was no swelling. He could hear his name being called in the distance. His comrades were looking for him. He sighed and laid there for another minute and looked up into the night sky. He rarely got to enjoy the view of the various stars that the sky offered. He chuckled as he remembered enjoying many views tonight. Erwin reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke gun before pointing it in the air and shooting it. He let his arm flop back down and stayed on the ground while he waited for his comrades to appear. Soon, there was the sound of sliding as Hange, Levi, and Mike met him at the bottom of the hill.

“Its good to know that we will not be needing to fill out a report on how you ended up getting kidnapped," was Levi’s dry statement. Hange flopped herself onto the ground next to Erwin and sighed. She waited a moment before asking Erwin what happened. “I managed to capture The Commander, but she broke through the handcuffs. She pinned me to the ground and her horse stomped me out cold.” Hange gasped before pausing. “Wait, The Commander is a she? How did you find out?” confusion heavy in her voice. Mike sniffed the air before smiling. “Looks like my crotch wasn’t the only crotch that got some action tonight.” Levi looked down questioningly at Erwin. “Is this true you pervert?” Erwin smiled before he said “I was practicing a new interrogation method on her. She didn’t seem to mind. Besides, the night was perfect for it.” Hange groaned, but agreed.

There was a long moment of silence before Erwin finally said “Hange. You’re laying in the wet spot.” A loud feminine shriek echoed throughout the night air followed by masculine laughter.


	2. Mysterious Visit

Silver moonlight shined brilliantly through the cracked blinds into Erwin’s bedroom. The window was pushed slightly open to allow just enough airflow to tease his nose with the smell of fresh night air. This was a cruel reminder of the night The Commander seduced him into doing things no one in his position of power had any business doing. It had been a month since that incident, but every now and then his cock would have phantom sensations that felt all too real.

He rolled to his side and squeezed his legs together. “Fuck,” was all he could say as carnal urges pulsed through his veins. He looked over to his bedside drawer and stared at it. His cock started to get hard as he began to lose his internal battle. With a defeated sigh, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and yanked the drawer open.

A knife slid to the front of the drawer as if saying hello to its owner. Erwin picked it up and walked over his dresser. There off to the side sat a small and vibrant aloe vera plant. He was thankful for his past decision of taking the plant from the wild and slowly growing it in his bedroom. It will prove to be very useful tonight. Temporarily ignoring his steadily growing erection, he carefully cut off a small stem of the plant from the base.

Erwin grabbed a smooth wooden bowl from one of his drawers and began peeling the skin of the stem with his knife, slowly exposing the valuable firm gel inside. Once fully peeled, he placed the gel into the bowl and used the flat edge of the knife to squish the firm substance into a goo. It took some time, but he finally got the consistency he wanted before cleaning the knife and walking back to the bed with blade and bowl in hand. He tossed the knife into the drawer before closing it and looking at the bowl. “Erwin, what are you doing?” he asked himself.

The slime glistened in the moonlight tauntingly. He decided that he was too far gone to stop now before he placed the bowl on the drawer and laid down. Erwin dipped two of his fingers down to the second knuckle before bringing them to hover above his still semi hard cock. The goo slowly dripped its first drop onto his shaft and he gently sucked in air through his teeth before humming. The substance was slightly cold, but he made himself get use to it.

Erwin spread the plant substance over his palm before placing his hand on his cock. He let a pleased hum vibrate through his chest before wrapping his hand around his cock and began stroking himself. Whatever tension was in his body melted away as his cock reacted positively to the new lubricant. He added pressure as he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to whatever fantasy that offered him the most pleasure. Unsurprisingly, it would always drift to The Commander.

“Ohh baby,” fell from his lips and his eyes shot open. His cheeks flushed as he remembered saying those exact words while he fucked her in the field of fluffy white dandelions. “Ohh baby. Baby. Baby. Baby.” Erwin chanted as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall prey to this sinful pleasure. The sound of squishing became audible throughout the room as he squeezed and stroked his thick veiny cock. He panted as sweat slowly, but surely began to form on his head. “Ohhh baby,” he said again.

“Oh baby indeed,” a deep feminine voice replied. Erwin’s eyes opened wide before looking to his window. There stood The Commander leaned up against the wall in all her glory. The moonlight from the now open window made her white uniform damn near glow like the Milky Way they fucked under. She was dripping with the aura of authority while he looked like a teenager caught masturbating by his religious parents.

A breath later he was up on his feet. Drawer opened and knife in hand, he quickly charged at her as if he had intent to kill. He had full intention of using his body weight to pin her against the wall and hold the knife to her throat, but her legs had other plans. With a swift motion, she thrust kicked him in the chest and caused him to fly backwards, knife clattering out of his hand. It slide under the bed as a silent “Fuck you,” while The Commander taunted him. “Dropping your only weapon. How careless of you Commander Erwin.”

Erwin hopped onto his feet and stared her down while getting into his standard fighting stance. Fists raised up and none dominant leg forward. “How did you manage to sneak in here so quietly? The windows always creak when disturbed,” he asked. “Fuck you, that’s how,” she replied with a smile. His eyebrows furrowed. The same line she used before. While he fucked her deliciously. His semi flaccid cock began to react to the pleasant memory. He prayed that she didn’t see its reaction to her words. 

“Breaking into someone’s home and assaulting them can get you serious prison time,” he said with as stern of a voice as he could muster while fully nude. “So can fucking a person in your custody.” The Commander countered. She hummed before pushing herself off the wall and began walking towards him. He visibly tensed, but kept himself silent and still. “I’m not going to hurt you… and neither will my horse,” she said, making sure to quickly add that last part. A distant neigh could be heard.

She bravely walked directly in front of him and ever so gently rubbed her hand on one of his closed fists. He instinctively relaxed into her touch, but re-clenched his fists. He took the time to study her a little more. He couldn’t hide his surprise as he realized that she was as tall as him. He never knew a woman could be this tall. He would have surely noticed a woman of her height walking around town. That or news of a woman with such a stature would travel fast. This made him wonder where the Hell she has been living this entire time.

She smirked before kicking off her black leather shoes and walking to his bed as if she was a welcomed guest. He turned and allowed his eyes to follow her. He watched as she stopped at the side of his bed and pulled out a black cloth from her suit pocket. In a swift motion, she removed her hat and quickly tied the cloth over her eyes. She turned around and faced him. “Is this some sort of weird fetish of yours? Blindfolding yourself while trespassing?” Was his taunting question. 

She chuckled before replying with her own taunt. “Oh, I can very much still see. I can clearly see your cock getting harder by the second. Maybe you have a fetish for trespassing women that are blindfolded.” Erwin looked down and his cock was very much betraying him. The damn thing seemed like it wanted to gravitate towards her. “How are you-“ Before he could finish, she interrupted him with “Fuck you, that’s how.” With a frustrated hum he walked over to her.

“That’s the third time you have told me that and-“ She interrupted him again “And you’ve only fucked me once.” Erwin’s cock twitched. “There it goes again. Maybe I should call you Commander Twitch-A-Lot.” she taunted. “Enough,” he simply stated. His will power completely drained before he gently pushed her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and rested his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. “I’m tired of being the only one naked in this room. I’m going to fix this problem. Now.” Erwin muffled out before raising himself up onto his knees.

Erwin took his time undressing her. Feeling the foreign material of her suit coat as he unbutton it. She helped him by unbuttoning the button-up undershirt. She tossed the clothes on the floor as they were taken off one by one. With a much clearer mind this time, he was able to take in what her body looked like. The thing that really stood out the most was the black marks that decorated her body. They looked like marks someone would make if they were counting days on a wall. Too lost in his passion, he made a mental note to ask her about them later. Especially since they were scattered all over her body.

Once everything was removed saved for her facial cloth, he had her move partially beneath the bed covers before joining her. Their hips on down were covered while the rest was exposed to the occasional breeze from the open window. He began to warm her up with foreplay that he was sure she would like. He honestly wanted her to come back after tonight and thoroughly pleasing her would guarantee that. He leaned down and his lips immediately went for her neck, littering her skin with kisses and occasional tongue flicks. 

The Commander hummed and sighed as her body started to become hot. Subconsciously her legs spreaded open and Erwin took the opportunity to nestle his hips between them while fully laying his body down onto hers. Erwin could feel the heat radiate from her womanhood onto his cock. He decided to treat himself by rubbing the underside of his shaft up and down against her entrance while teasing her neck. “Oh God.” She panted and slightly squirmed. Erwin grabbed both of her wrists in each hand and held them slightly off to the side.

He had a dominant side and he had no plan to suppress it anytime soon. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her face was slightly red in the cheeks and her plump lips were parted as she panted. She turned her head towards him. He looked at the cloth as he spoke to her. “Here.” Erwin said before ever so gently pressing his lips against hers. As he treated her with a kiss that he was sure would make her heart skip a beat, he positioned his hips and guided his now precum soaked cock into her.

The Commander gasped into the kiss which rewarded her with his tongue sliding into her mouth. Erwin kept his hips still as he played with her mouth. Unfortunately he did not taste any foreign liquor in her mouth like last time. He made another mental note to ask her where she got the liquor before continuing his teasing. He could feel her passage massage him as a plea for him to move his hips. He decided that he played with her enough and started to slowly thrust.

The Commander broke the kiss and leaned her head back while letting out a soft pleased sigh. Erwin rested the bridge of his nose against her neck and continuously breathe in her scent as he increased his thrusts to a pleasurable steady pace. He hummed and let go of her wrists. He wanted to feel her touch him and touch him she did. Her hands instinctively went to his upper and lower back. They encouragingly rubbed him all over his back, feeling every muscle that flexed with his motions.

“Ohh God,” she sighed. He rested a hand on the side of her forehead and spoke to her. “No God can make you feel how I’m making you feel right now. Say… say my name instead.” She bit the side of her lower lip, but said nothing. Is she being defiant? Erwin wondered before furrowing his brows. He figured a little show of dominance would help her see reason. He hooked his arm under one of her legs and used his other hand to hold her hand above her head. He slowed his thrusts to an agonizing pace and she whined in sexual frustration. “Say my name,” he ordered as he expectedly looked at her. 

Her walls clenched around him and he had to fight the urge to resume his previous pace. He wanted her to submit to him, even if it was something as simple as calling out his name. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose along her neck as a gentle begging. She leaned her head towards his and rested her cheek against his soft blonde hair. With a sigh she stuttered “Er-… Erw-.” She clenched her teeth.

Erwin smiled against her neck as he silently commended her strong will. He pushed his hips flat against hers and held it there. His cock fully seated in her and it felt heavy. “Oh God,” she breathe out. “Ouch!” she flinched as Erwin bit her right on her lower neck. He intertwined their fingers together and shifted his hips side to side. The head of his cock teasingly rubbed her in all of the right places. Her eyes fluttered under the cloth before she finally gave in. “Ohhh Erwin, please, give it to me harder.” 

Erwin moaned in the crook of her neck before thrusting in a steady, but hard pace. The combination of her juices, his precum, and the lubricant from the plant made the slapping of their hips sound wet. His balls patting her ass with each thrust. Her breast jiggled under his chest as his motions slightly jerked her body. “Erwin, you feel so fucking good. Don’t stop. Oh please, don’t stop.” Her begging made him determined to make this last as long as humanly possible. She rewarded his efforts with her silky moans. Erwin couldn’t stay quiet even if he wanted to. Just like last month, his senses were sent into overdrive and his masculine moans blended beautifully with her feminine ones.

\--

Eren looked up to the second floor cracked window from the small alley. He could clearly hear Erwin and his partner moaning without a care in the world. “Wow. I never would have thought that I would hear Commander Erwin make such lewd sounds. I wonder who he is with? Ow!” Eren yelped as he was pinched. “Shut up brat. What Erwin does and who he does is none of your concern. Besides, focus on me,” Levi said as he shifted closer to Eren while on his knees. Levi was stroking Eren’s cock while massaging the tip with his tongue. 

Eren moaned and leaned his head back against the wall. “When are you going to stop calling me that? I’m not a kid anymore. I’m 22 now,” Eren panted out as a nice tingling sensation pulsed from his cock to his fingers and toes. Levi sure did know how to rub his tongue on all the right spots. Levi chose to ignore him and slipped Eren’s cock into his mouth. He made sure to not take Eren too deep into his mouth in fear of making Eren cum too quickly.

He rubbed his tongue on the underside of Eren’s cock as he began sucking. “Levi, ahhh, you’re always so good at this.” Eren praised as he closed his eyes and rested one of his hands in Levi’s hair. He could still hear the melody of Erwin’s and The Commander’s moans from above along with the faint sounds of skin slapping skin. This was almost too much for his mind and body to handle, but he continued to hold out for Levi’s sake. He knew that the man was stroking himself while sucking him off. It was part of their little ritual while on guard duty if the night proved to be too uneventful.

Levi’s hand twisted as it went up and down his own cock. He allowed some of his drool to cascade down his chin and fall directly onto his cock as lubricant for his strokes. He long ago learned exactly where to position his hips so there is less chance of spit falling onto his uniform. With now a wet cock, Levi stroked himself faster while bobbing his head on Eren’s cock. He could hear Eren pant faster as they were both nearing their peak.

A few more flicks of his wrist and Levi was shooting hot ropes of cum onto the wall behind Eren while humming on the cock that’s occupying his mouth. His body shook for a brief moment before relaxing. Without missing a beat, Levi wrapped both of his arms around Eren’s hips and lower back possessively. Eren already knew what was expected of him and he happily obliged. He rested his other hand on Levi’s shoulder while his other hand stayed buried in his hair. He began face fucking Levi knowing full well that the captain can handle it.

“Owwww! That’s the wrong fucking HOLE!” a feminine voice shouting from Erwin’s room followed by murmured apologies from Erwin. A few moments later and the sound of thrusting resumed. Eren snickered before he hissed from the feeling of teeth scraping against his cock. He looked down only to see Levi staring back at him with a displeased look in his eyes. Eren bucked his hips forward as a silently apology and focused on reaching his peak. 

He stared into Levi’s eyes as his cock was sucked on perfectly. Drool and precum started to collect on the sides of Levi’s mouth as his thrusts started to become uncoordinated. He wanted this to last a bit longer, but Levi’s tongue rolling all over his cock while the longing look in Levi’s eyes sent him plowing into his orgasm. He pulled out of Levi’s mouth and jerked his cock as he painted his face with hot cum. Levi leaned his face up and closed his eyes as he felt the warm spurts land on his face. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath before relaxing. Clop clop clop. Levi and Eren quickly turned their heads to the entrance of the alleyway only to see an outrageously large red horse with a hellish orange-ish red mane looking at them. They both froze as the beast stared them down. Levi tsked as he remembered fighting the abomination last month while Erwin went after The Commander.

“Ohh Erwin! Inside! Do it inside!” a feminine voice could be heard through the window followed by Erwin’s lustful moans. The horse looked up towards the window, looked back down at Levi’s cum stained face, and then looked at the cum splatter on the wall behind Eren. It snorted before slowly walking away. It delivered a long bellowing fart as a parting gift just to let them know how displeased it was of having to see and hear such an event.

The draft from the night breeze carried the monstrosity directly into the alleyway. Eren started to cough and tears immediately formed in Levi’s eyes. Unfortunately they had to bear with the stench due to their state of undress until they made themselves decent for public view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to better my grammar and format. Practice makes perfect. Also, feel free to comment on what you think I've plucked from other animes, video games, Netflix, and real life. It's not a whole lot of things, but it will build up over time. I'll throw out one hint for now. Horse.


	3. Ambush

The sea of fluffy white dandelions shined beautifully under the clear moonlit night sky. The night breeze made the plants sway as a dance for anyone that was blessed to see it. They danced around the warm body that was laying down in it’s softness while a red horse playfully galloped about in the distance. The hellish looking horse seemed to have taken a liking to the fluff that it kicked up while it pranced about. It neighed as if laughing and The Commander let out a small chuckle.

Her suit shined like a white star under the moonlight and a moth, confusing her with a lamp, landed gratefully on the material. The damn thing looked hideous. “I don’t know why I’ve taken a liking to this place, but it is pretty nice to relax in,” she smoothly said as she started to stand up. Patting off some of the seeds from her white uniform, The Commander stood tall and looked to her left. A few hundred feet off to the side was a very tempting looking lake that called out to her. With a smirk she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to enjoy a moonlit bath.

A few moments later The Commander was at the foot of the lake and began undressing. She let her uniform pieces fall to the ground in heaps as she undressed. Finally she removed her hat and carefully placed it on top of the pile of clothes. The only thing that remained on her was Erwin’s bolo tie. It laid beautifully on her breasts as if they were it’s throne.

The moonlight reflected off her olive skin as she slowly made her way into the warm waters of the lake. She allowed a sigh to escape her as the water made it’s way up her ass and crept up her back. “Ahhh. I needed this.” She closed her eyes and laid her body back into the water. The Commander floated weightlessly and allowed her mind to drift as the water covered her ears. Motions from the water causing Erwin’s bolo tie to caress her skin as if it was his own finger.

“Ohhh Commander Erwin Smith. Even your possessions have a naughty spirit in them,” she purred out as she allowed the jewelry to have it’s way with her. She reminisced about the two separate nights she shared with Erwin, particularly enjoying the second night since there was a bed to warm. Before she could finish her fantasies, she could feel an ever so slight vibration in the water. Slowly the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand. 

With a sigh she stopped floating and allowed herself to stand. As soon as the water uncovered her ears she could hear the familiar sound of horse hooves hitting earth. She didn’t bother to turn and face the group since she knew exactly who decided to interrupt her night. With a smirk she waited.

After a minute of waiting she heard the group of horses stop at the edge of the lake. “We have orders to bring you into our custody tonight. You will come with us immediately or we will use force,” Commander Erwin stated with authority heavily dripping in his tone. Levi, Hange, and Mike were by their Commander’s side and readied themselves in the event that they indeed needed to use force. The memory of her horse assaulting them replayed heavily in Mike’s mind.

The world seemed to have gone completely silent as they awaited her reply. They all rested their hands on the swords. “Red one!” The Commander shouted out and her voice echoed across the field. Mike flinched at the sudden loud statement and glanced at Erwin. Erwin kept his poker face as he waited. He took a mental note of her wearing HIS bolo tie. He wanted to grab her and rip it off her with his teeth while grinding his- “What?” Erwin whispered out loud to himself as he caught his mind wondering to territories it had no business being in at the moment. 

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Hange yelped in shock. The three men turned to her only to see a large cloud of pink smoke bloom from her back that quickly spreaded around them. Erwin managed to move his horse out of the cloud, but not before accidentally inhaling some of the substance. The others were not as fortunate and became lost in the ever expanding thick pink cloud. All of their horses became frightened and began to buck. Erwin was not as fortunate as last time and was thrown off his horse. He landed flat on his back and groaned while the smoke ghosted over him completely. It smelled extremely sweet and tasted sugary.

While still having some sense of reality, he crawled his way through the smoke and into the lake in order to escape it. Erwin could hear heavy thuds as his team were thrown off their horses one at a time. He prayed that they didn’t get trampled as the horses ran away. The cloud remained thick in a small concentrated area, but he could see the shadowy figures of his comrades as they stumbled back onto their feet.

Erwin waded his way backwards through the lake to get further away from the smoke and turned to see the naked back of The Commander. As he slowly made his way over to her, his body started to become hot. It felt like the literal essence of lust was pulsing through his veins. He was panting by the time he reached her.

“What have you done to us? How?” Erwin panted out as he reached for her shoulder. She allowed him to touch her and he gasped. She felt so warm and soft. It was enticing. “I wont bother explaining how, but I will say that you’ve been poisoned. Nothing deadly or harmful. Just sexually boosting,” she explained as he wrapped one his muscular arms around her waist. “Consider this an experiment.”

Erwin could barely control himself as his body acted on it’s own. Lust was wrapping itself around his mind like a snake. She chuckled as he subconsciously rubbed his crotch against her ass. Something clicked in his brain and he grabbed the underside of her jaw and turned her head upwards. With a growl he bit at the area where her shoulder and neck meet and clamped down.

“Oh God, Erwin. You beast,” she purred out as she leaned back against him. He held her still and tight against his body as he grunted into the bite. His eyes closed as he continuously grinded his crotch against her and the water slightly slapped due to his movements. “Ohhh commander. I wonder what your comrades are thinking of you right now as you molest an innocent woman in front of them?” Erwin’s eyes shot open and he released his mouth from her before turning to his comrades wide eyed.

The night breeze had long ago blown the smoke away from the trio and Erwin gasped at what was being done before him. Hange sat on the ground with a heavy blush and closed eyes. Her shirt and bra was pulled open by Mike who was on his knees behind her. Levi began sucking on her nipples without restraint while Mike helped himself to her neck, humping his clothed hips against her back in the process. “Mike, no. No no no no, we shouldn’t be… Ahhh, Levi. Stop it you two!” Hange halfheartedly begged as her belts and gear were being undone by the two men.

They didn’t cease their sexual assault and acted like animals in rut. In moments, Hange was completely undressed. Levi grabbed her hips and roughly jerked her forward causing her to slip onto her back. With no hesitation he opened her legs by the knees and buried his face into her crotch. She moaned as her clit was expertly licked by the normally calm and collected Levi. She started to sit up, but Mike trapped her by placing his body above hers just below her breasts. He supported himself by keeping his weight on his knees in order to avoid sitting on her entirely. He began to sloppily dismount his gear and damn near ripped off his straps and shirt.

The Commander hummed and Erwin turned to her. “They were exposed to the poison a lot longer than you were. Looks like they just can’t control themselves around a pretty lady,” she said as Hange moaned from the pleasure being forced onto her by her team mates. The Commander began to make her way to the edge of the lake and Erwin clumsily followed behind her like a duckling. As soon as they were out the water Erwin tore off every piece of equipment and article of clothing. He then tackled her from behind and they both fell into the fluffy dandelions. He barely registered that they were only ten to eleven meters away from his team.

With a grunt, he rolled her over to face him. She had her eyes closed while smirking. “Show me your eyes damn it,” he demanded. She did not obey so Erwin licked his fingers before forcing them between her legs and sliding them inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open before quickly closing. He thought he saw something black in them, but wasn’t sure. He began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her as a way to coax her into opening them again. 

She gritted her teeth and reached for his face, but Erwin quickly countered by grabbing her wrist and holding it down next to her head. A small cloud of dandelion seeds flew up from the slight impact of their hands on the ground. Erwin tilted his head and stared at her as he focused on the movements of his fingers. He could feel her insides twitch around him, but she remained stubborn. A moan sounded, but it did not come from The Commander.

Erwin looked off to where his comrades were and he could see a completely naked Captain Levi thrusting himself inside of Hange with no restraint. He panted as his slicked up cock fucked into the woman. It spurted into her, but the thrusts continued. Levi could clearly see the milky white substance as it was being pushed in and out of her, but he couldn’t stop and didn’t care to. He continued to milk his cock in her as sick pleasure pulsed through him. He could hear Hange moan as her womanhood was clenching and releasing around the intruding member.

Mike was busy thrusting his meaty cock between her breasts. He held them together with his large hands in order to cover more surface area. The man was completely shirtless, but was still clothed from the hips down. His loose buckles swaying and clicking against each other as he moved his hips. He looked at her as he fucked her chest, seeing a thin line of drool run down the side of her open mouth as moans escaped her. Hange parried between hitting Mike on the thighs in defiance to rubbing his abs and forearms as ecstasy flooded her bloodstream. Mike knew that Levi was fucking her deliciously by the way she sounded and how her body jerked. “Sit up,” he order her.

Even though her body continuously jerked from Levi’s treatment, she propped herself on her elbows and was met with Mike’s cock hovering in front of her face. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her lips, but she refused to open them. A well aimed thrust from Levi had Hange seeing stars and she moaned Levi’s name. Mike took the opportunity to insert his fat cock into her mouth and began thrusting.

The sudden intrusion caused Hange to lose her balance and she slipped backwards, but Mike’s hips followed her. He propped himself up on his elbows in order to hover above her and continued to thrust in her mouth while she slapped at the back of his thighs and ass in protest. Levi could see Mike’s balls repeatedly tap against her chin. Her neck bulged with each entry and she continuously slapped his body. Levi decided to help his male comrade by changing the angle of his hips. The head of his cock began brushing against her g-spot and he could feel her body respond favorably to it.

Hange moaned pleasurably around Mike’s cock as Levi stroked her in the right spot repeatedly. Her throat relaxed around Mike and the man grunted as he worked his shaft in her mouth and down her neck. With an obsession of making her a willing participant, Levi focused entirely on pushing her over the edge. With quickly fading will power, Hange rested one hand on Levi’s thigh and the other splayed flatly against Mike’s lower back. The three of them became lost in a constant cycle of pleasure. Hange spreaded her legs wider for Levi, allowing him better access to her core and he gladly accepted it.

Meanwhile, Erwin had completely lost himself in an aroused haze as his manhood was firmly planted inside of his prisoner. He only ever so slightly moved his hips side to side as he tried to coax her into opening her eyes for him. He murmured sweet promises of pleasure if she would look at him and she only mewled in sexual frustration. The Commander could only squirm under him since he had his body laying on top of her, pinning her down as an act of dominance. She whimpered out his name as he rubbed his nose against her neck and ghosted his breath over it. She wanted more of him, but he was being stubborn. With a sigh she called out his name. Erwin hummed as he lifted his head to look at her.

“People become stupid when they see something they cannot understand,” she breathe out in a low tone. He kissed her on her lips before she could continue. “Open your eyes,” was all he said as he looked at her. He could see her eyes move under her lids before they ever so slowly began to open. They were thin slits before she turned her head away from him. “Ah ah ah ahhhh, face me. Look at me,” he commanded in a soft tone. He used his left hand to turn her face back towards him.

She resumed slowly opening her lids and his eyebrows slightly lifted up as he began to see her eyes. Her sclera was completely black while her irises was a deep gold color. The veins in her eyes were gold as if they were thin streaks of lightening in a night sky. She blinked a few times as her vision adjusted and she watched him as he visually drunk her in. She was about to say something, but she slightly gasped as his cock began to slowly move within her. Pleasure bloomed its way from her core to her head. Her cheeks flushed while she instinctively closed her eyes. “Keep your eyes open,” Erwin said and she did so in fear of him stopping.

He rewarded her with long slow strokes of his cock. His fair skinned hips seductively rubbing against her olive ones while he searched for her most sensitive spot. He knew he found it when the pitch of her moans went a little higher and her walls slightly tightened. “There it is,” he cooed out. Her eyes rolled back some as his cock expertly serviced her. The feeling causing her to completely relax as she allowed her body to submit to the blond entirely.

Erwin felt this and rested his face in the crook of her neck. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them just slightly above her head. He strengthened his thrusts, but kept the pace slow. “Take it. Take it. Take it. Take it. Take my cock… like it was made for you,” he whispered lustfully to her. She stared into the night sky as her body rocked under Erwin’s muscular form. The stars glittered at her as if they were jealous as his nipples rubbed against her own. His bolo tie grinding ever so lightly against both of their chests.

“Erwin,” she said and he lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes with half opened and her lips parted. While changing his thrusts into a rolling motion he leaned down and kissed her. Her body became hot and she gasped at the motion of his hips. Her eyes closed as his slick tongue slid into her open mouth. “Ohh that’s so hot. Look at them!” a feminine voice said excitedly which caused to two to halt their movements and face Hange’s direction. What greeted them was something totally unexpected. 

Mike was unwillingly planted on his back with Hange sitting her womanhood directly on his face, resting her weight on her knees. She slowly gyrated her slit on his lips while trapping the man’s hands under her knees as she watched her commander do things she never knew he was capable of doing. Movement between her legs brought her attention back to Mike. A small sheen of sweat formed on his body that was soon highlighted by the silver moonlight. Body rocking back and forth as it was being fucked by Humanity’s Strongest, cock bobbing up and down as Levi’s hips collided with his muscular ass. 

Small, but well toned arms holding long and toned legs apart by the knees as sweat dripped from the lust drunk Levi’s forehead. “How does it feel to be fucked like a common street whore Mike? Mmmm, your slutty asshole just loves my fucking cock. Its- gah! Its sucking it in. I’m gunna cum in you so hard you’ll be farting cum bubbles for a week!” Levi’s filthy dirty talk echoed out as he dominated the same man that ran his face into the mud all those years ago. 

Mike’s eyes had a lovely combination of rolling and uncoordinated blinking as his body was being deliciously ravage while Hange had the blessing of watching the raw facial expressions. “Ohhh? You don’t like having someone’s crotch forced on your face? Bwahaha! Karma is a naughty bitch, isn’t she Mike?” she taunted as Mike could only moan pitifully. 

So much was happening at once and he didn’t know if he should focus on the feeling in his ass, pleasure his tormentor with his mouth, or try to free one of his hands so he could at least rub his cock. Smelling Hange’s feminine scent, but being fucked so perfectly by a man. It was sinfully delicious and Mike could only lay there and take it.

“I want to watch them,” Erwin calmly stated as he slowly removed himself from The Commander. He was caring in his removal as he learned over time that most women hated a cock being removed too quickly. It wasn’t painful, just made them feel empty is what he was told. He got to his feet and offered his partner a helping hand. She took it with a smile and helped herself up. Erwin paused as he calmed his horny brain down enough to really take in the woman’s beauty.

Her olive skin, black and gold eyes, lips fuller than any pair he has ever seen, long smooth legs, the multiple tattoos that decorated her body, and holy shit was she tall. He wanted her so badly and his mind began to re-fog with that lustful haze. Erwin blinked slowly once and refocused himself. “Please come and join me,” he said in a low tone. She nodded her head and met him at his side.

“Before we go, I must ask you something,” Erwin said as he struggled to keep his composure. The affects of the poison was starting to rebuild to a dangerous level. “How tall are you?” he blurted out. She chuckled some and bluntly replied “Six feet two inches.” With that, he grabbed her by the hand and lead her to his comrades.

“Ohhh look who decided to join us Levi,” Hange said in a slight amused tone. She still had some sort of clarity, but quite frankly didn’t care about anything other than getting her rocks off, and Mike was unwilling doing a wonderful job at his voluntold task. Levi peeked his head over to see past Hange and saw the two commanders just a few feet in front of the trio. He nodded his head before refocusing on his task. His diamond hard cock was no way near satisfied, but Mike’s asshole was doing a fantastic job at getting him closer to finishing.

“We couldn’t help but notice your ‘group activity’ and I insisted on watching,” Erwin said as he got on his knees. He held his hand out and The Command took it. She got on all fours in front of Erwin and slowly swayed her ass side to side as a taunting invitation to him. Too far gone caused by the act, Erwin gave one hard slap across her plump ass before aligning his still wet cock at her wetter entrance and slowly pushed himself in. “Oooo, so courteous Commander Erwin,” The Commander lustfully teased. Her body responded positively to the gentle reinsertion and it sucked on him gratefully.

With sweaty hands, Erwin grabbed both her breasts and lifted her torso up so her back was nestled against his broad chest. He moved a hand down to lay flat against her stomach and he began fucking her. Her eyes became half lidded as pleasure began to wash from her core to her head. “Look at them,” Erwin huskily commanded. He kissed her behind her right shoulder as she complied, causing the lower half of his face to be hidden from Hange’s and Levi’s view. His bright blue eyes almost looking predatory under the silver moonlight. 

“God Levi, look at her. She’s taking his cock so well and she’s enjoying it to!” Hange said with a hint of pleasure as she watched the pair like a pervert. She almost rolled her eyes back as Mike’s tongue slipped out and began licking her, but she refused to miss even a moment of her commander fucking this foreign woman. “She is almost as big as he is,” Levi chimed in before spitting where he and Mike were joined. “Hey Titan Obsessor, lift your ass up. I need your help for a moment.”

Hange didn’t hesitate to do as Levi asked, but complained that it was just starting to get good as she leaned forward and lifting her ass. Strings of saliva stretched between her pussy and Mike’s lower face. He panted as the night breeze cool the fluids that were on his face while the now stilled cock that was in his ass pulsed hotly. “Holy shit, Levi. You-“ Mike couldn’t finish as lust hazed his already foggy mind. Levi paid no mind as he reached forward and dipped two fingers into Hange’s wet folds. She let out a hum as he swirled them around to get as much of her lubricant as possible before removing them. Once he was satisfied, he removed his slender fingers before pulling out his cock and slicking up his dick with his fingers.

“Ohhh God, Erwin. This is insane,” Mike stuttered out as his head lolled side to side on the ground. The perverted commander had a glint in his eye as he watched the pleasure tortured blond be at the mercy of his team. “I expect my third in command to face anything that is thrown at him head on. Keep fucking him,” Erwin ordered his team which sealed Mike’s fate. Levi pushed himself back into Mike’s greedy puckered asshole while Hange descended her cunt back onto his mouth.

Erwin’s nails slightly dug into his companion’s skin as he started to whisper the filthiest things in her ear. “Ohh baby, you’re so good to me. Fuck, squeezing my fucking cock so well. Mmmmm take it.” His breath ghost over her ear as he spoke and it felt enticingly hot. Her walls clench around his surging manhood as he continued to breathe on her ear and neck. “Erwinnnn,” The Commander whined out as her mind was being put under a spell from his words.

“I’m so jealous of her. God,” Hange said slightly frustrated. “Hey Four Eyes. You still have one unoccupied dick ripe for the taking.” Hange turned to Levi and almost squealed at the site of Mike’s long cock bobbing with the movements of Levi’s hips. She quickly dismounted Mike’s face and turned around as she scooted down his body, leaving a trail of her juices down his chest and abs. Mike sighed in relief as his hands were finally freed from the weight of her knees. He flexed them a bit and then flopped them back down on the ground. Blinking a few times, he adjusted his sight to the stars as he felt his comrades continue their molestation. A smirk crept on his face before quickly disappearing as he could hear Hange giggle like a little school girl. “Cute,” he murmured out.

“I’m gunna guide him in for ya, yeah?” Levi said while he slowed his thrusts to a torturous pace and wrapped his hand around Mike’s hard cock. Hange could feel a rumble in Mike’s chest, but paid him no mind. She scooted her hips further down and hovered them right over the now pre-cum soaked cock. Almost as if she was lowering herself into a luxurious bubble bath, she sighed as she filled herself up to the brim with Mike’s meaty cock. He was unsurprisingly bigger than Levi, but that didn’t negate the fact that Levi brought her to climax with his manhood.

Mike was biting his lower lip as he struggled to not lose himself to the sheer amount of pleasure being bestowed upon him. “Hange. Levi. You two… ohh fuck,” he slurred out. Levi released Mike’s legs and pulled Hange into an embrace as he resumed fucking his companion. She in turn wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and used him to help balance herself and she began bouncing up and down on Mike’s cock. “Fuck fuck fuck. Ohhh fuck, I’m not going to last long like this,” Mike rasped out as he damn near went cross eyed by their teamwork.

Mike yelped from the sound of a sudden thump next to him. He looked to his right and was staring into the foreign eyes of The Commander. Her face was only a couple of inches away from his. “We’ll finish together then,” she said as she winked at him. She was laying on her back with her body facing the opposite direction of Mike’s while Erwin was on his knees reinserting himself into her folds. She sighed and curled her right arm upward so her hand was resting on the side of Mike’s face and he hesitantly did the same. 

Her face felt so soft and warm. He grimaced as he scolded himself for wanting to push her face in the dirt not too long ago. A heavy red blush crept on his own face as she began let of silky moans from Erwin’s now thrusting cock. He could hear the wet slapping and feel the top of her head ever so slightly pat against his shoulder as her body jerked. His was doing the same caused by Levi and Hange’s combined effort.

“I want you all to finish. Now,” Erwin ordered as he started to quicken and strengthen his thrusts. He was grunting and moaning so seductively in the process. “Mmmm. Mmmmph,” was all the could be heard from him. “Oh God Erwin, didn’t think such sounds could come from an asshole like you,” Levi panted out as he to increased his thrusts. His balls patting Mike’s ass with every thrust. “Shut up,” Hange countered before locking her lips on Levi’s. Levi helped her bounce on Mike’s dick by pulling her up and pushing her down as their mouths fucked each other’s. “Holy shit! I’m going to explode! Gahhhh!” Mike cried out as he closed his eyes and left his mouth open like a fish.

Surprisingly, Hange was the first to lose her shit. She removed her mouth from Levi and let out a loud moan as her walls clenched around Mike like a snake. Mike’s left eye twitched as his balls emptied into her like water from a broken dam. Body twitching and jerking as the pleasure bloomed all throughout every cell in his body while Levi’s throbbing cock continue to push him further into bliss. Deep grunts and moans filled his right ear and he turned his head to see a head full of blond hair. 

Erwin had draped himself on top of The Commander, rested his face in the crook of her neck, and was plowing into her like his life depended on it. Mike could hear her chanting “Oh fuck,” but barely over the grunts and moans of his commander. Erwin mindlessly praised her as he worked them both closer to their peeks. “So good. So FUCKING good, God da-damn. Gahhhh, cum for me baby. Cum on my cock. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.” Though he could barely see anything, the sounds the other blond was making paired with his dirty talk threw Mike into a second orgasm.

“Fuck, Mike. Mi- Mike!” Levi stuttered out before his body violently shook from a sudden orgasm caused by Mike’s tightening passage. Hange held onto Levi and vice versa as Mike’s cock pulsed within her. She felt the hot breaths of Levi against her neck and, surprisingly, a bit of drool as the man dug his fingers into her shoulder blade and lower back. “Levi,” she whispered out as he began rubbing her back in post orgasmic bliss. 

“I’m- I’m cumming Erwin! Oh god, Erwin! Ahh, ahh, ahhhh… Ohhhhhh!” The Commander could be heard as Erwin finally brought her over the edge. Her body tightened around him and she tightened her hold on his back with her left hand. Mike could feel her fingers twitch with a slight shake on his face and he welcomed it. Erwin was the last to finish, but certainly did not disappoint. With a few more hard thrusts into her womanhood, he bit into her shoulder and moaned gloriously as he filled her with his hot seed. So much came out, he could feel it sloshing around inside of her as he thrusted through his orgasm and she loved it.

“Mmmm, so much of it… So good,” The Commander murmured out as she slowly rubbed his lower back encouragingly. With a final thrust, Erwin released his mouth from her and just laid there on top of her, panting and sweating. Everyone but Erwin and The Commander removed themselves from each other and collapsed into the dandelions. Cum dripping out of holes and off of cocks.

No one had time to catch their breaths before they could hear the thumping of horse hooves. The Commander’s red horse had slowly made its way over to the group before laying it’s large body right next to it’s owner. “Ohhh good girl. You made it over,” The Commander cooed as she rubbed and patted her horse the best she could with only one arm and a body on top of her. Erwin didn’t even bother to raise his head. He was too deep into his post orgasm bliss to even care.

“Just in case you all were wondering how the Hell all of this started, my horse shot a poison powder at you. Don’t ask me how cause I’m too darn worn out to explain,” she explained as she continued to rub her horse. The beast snorted before resting its heavy head down on the ground. The Commander began rummaging through a sack on the horse before producing what looked like a small square brown paper package. “Would one of you guys like to see it?” she questioned.

Without even answering, Levi crawled over the bodies and grabbed the package to examine it. “Why would you even poison us with a hyper aphrodisiac?” Hanged questioned as she looked at the package in Levi’s hands from her position on the ground. “Ehhh, honestly… I was bored and horny. I felt like you four could also have some- LEVI DON’T!” A loud solid pop could be heard as Levi accidentally discharged the package all over the group. The hellish horse quickly hauled ass as the familiar pink sugary sweet smoke coated it’s incapacitated victims.

The universe became quiet as the smoke marinated the group before slowly disappearing from the night breeze. Four pairs of eyes were fixed on Levi as he stared dumbfounded at the tattered remains of the now empty package in his hands. “Fuck,” was all he said before multiple hands grabbed different parts of his body as the group pulled him to the ground.

He only managed to gasp before The Commander’s cum soaked womanhood descended onto his face. “You fucking dumbass!” Mike shouted as he shoved his wet cock into his comrade’s asshole. “God damn it Levi,” Hange added as she impaled her pussy into Levi’s cock with no care of overstimulation while facing Mike. The doomed man slapped his hands against the two women’s thighs in a futile effort to escape, but the hits were too weak to do any harm.

The Commander was thoroughly enjoying the faces Levi was making between her legs before she felt a large hand rest on the top of her head. She looked up only to see the aroused face of Erwin as he stroked himself before her. With a smirk, she rested her hands on his hips and guided him to step a little closer to her. She opened her mouth and he smiled as he slid his erect cock right into her mouth. She hesitated a bit before she began sucking on his manhood while he rested his free hand on one of hers. She was slow, but precise and he loved it.

Erwin forced his eyes from her performance so he could make out what was being done before him. A foreign wanted woman was sucking his cock perfectly, said woman was riding Humanity’s Strongest’s face with her womanhood that he thoroughly filled with his cum, and said man was also getting fucked six ways to Sunday by his fellow comrades whom were currently making out with each other. Erwin quickly realized that he was the only one to have an unoccupied mouth and decided to take advantage of this liberty. “This is just one massive cluster fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that this took lonher than expected.


	4. Take It

Smooth skin laid against cool dark wood as Erwin leaned back against his bed’s headboard. He had a book in his hands and silently read the poems and stories that graced the pages. The man wore loose boxers and nothing more. His hair was styled in its usual part and swoop. He normally didn’t care what his hair looked liked outside of working hours, but he was expecting a guest to arrive. They would be pleased to see that he kept his hair neat when they see him.

Tap. The sound of pebble tapping his window brought Erwin’s attention away from his book. Tap. He smirked before placing the book down and sliding out of his large bed. His foot accidentally brushed against a small bucket of water that was on the floor right next to his bed. He paid no mind as he made his way to the window. As he opened it he couldn’t help admiring the golden rays from the sun as it blessed the town with a golden glow. Plip. “Ow,” Erwin flinched as a pebble bounced right off his eyebrow. It didn’t really hurt, but SHE didn’t need to know that.

One story below him stood The Commander herself in the alley wearing a basic black cloak with hood. She waved at him and he couldn’t hold back the slight chuckle that escaped him. He saw her horse come from the other side of the alley and watched as she used the beast as a damn ladder to hoist herself closer to his window. Erwin grabbed her hand and pulled her in with no hesitation. A few moments later, he casually tossed out a loose cloth bag filled with three apples and four extremely large peeled carrots. Her horse let out a small neigh before enjoying the treats she was given. The window was gently closed not a moment sooner.

“How was your journey over here?” Erwin asked as he helped her remove her cloak. Underneath was a basic pair of semi-fitted light brown pants and a black t-shirt. “Pretty good. Managed to be seen by Levi as I made my way over here. Poor guy still looks exhausted from what we did to him.” She sighed as she kicked her black boots off at the foot of the bed. Erwin had placed her cloak in the closet before making his way over to her.

The Commander felt his warm, but slightly rough hands rest on her shoulders before they began to massage her. She leaned back into him and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. Erwin decided to use this moment to descend his plump lips onto her neck. Wet kisses teased her skin and a sigh escaped her. She honestly didn’t know what to do with her hands so she just let them dangle freely as his lips and hands pleased her perfectly.

“Ow!” she giggled out as Erwin bit her ever so lightly on her neck. “Did you prepare the bucket of water and aloe?” The Commander asked before her eyes rested on the bucket beside the bed. A simple “Yes,” was given before Erwin resumed his playful assault on her neck. “Mmmm… Erwin. Oi! Oi oi oi oi. Let me put these in first,” she said before stepping out of his grip. She walked over to the bucket and stuck a single digit in the water. “Hmm, this is perfect,” she purred out.

The Commander dug into her pocket before pulling out two quarter sized black balls. She looked at Erwin before asking “Are you sure?” With no hesitation he nodded his head and she tossed the balls into the water. They sunk to the bottom and rested there. Erwin looked at bucket before making his way to his bed. He laid himself down as his partner began undressing before joining him in the nude.

“I think you are wearing too much clothing in this bed Commander Erwin.” Erwin smirked before leaning down and tugging his boxers off. His semi hard cock rested heavy on his thigh. “I think now is a perfect time to start our foreplay,” he casually said as he rolled himself on top of her. He spreaded her legs open by the knees and laid himself between them.

The Commander raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him. “This is foreplay?” she asked as she felt him line the head of his cock against her entrance. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel herself suck on his tip. As Erwin slid his manhood inside of her, he casually answered “Tonight it is.” He pushed until his balls rested against her. “So warm,” he praised as he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

He could hear her sighs as she placed her hands on his upper and lower back. He waited a few heartbeats before leisurely thrusting his hips. It was a pleasant casual pace that pleased them both, but not enough to cause an orgasm. Their bodies begged for more attention, but there was an agreement to be upheld. Erwin hummed as his cock grew harder inside of her. “I’ve never been with a woman that could take me in all the way like this. Fuck. It is almost as if my cock was made for you.”

He could feel her ever so slightly tighten around him from his compliment. “Ohh Erwin, always the gentleman,” she cooed out as she massaged his back encouragingly. “This is a fact though,” he murmured before sitting up on his knees and looking at where they were joined. He pushed his fully erect cock all the way to the hilt and watched as her body pleasurably accepted him. He could even feel her end brush against his tip. With great care a precision he moved his hips up and down so the head of his cock gently rubbed her cervix.

The sensation was foreign, but pleasant so she closed her eyes and allowed him to have his way. The Commander curled her right arm up and rested on the mattress above her head while letting out an occasional pleased hum. Erwin watched expressions on her face just to make sure she was in no pain before looking back down to focus on his new task. He could see the slightest bulge appear from her lower stomach if he moved the head of his cock a certain way. He looked up at her face again to make sure she was still pleased and he was thankful to see her eyes still closed with a relaxed face.

Erwin resumed rubbing and flicking his tip against her cervix without moving an inch outside of her. His chest fluttered at experiencing this new sensation of having his tip and slit stimulated so greatly while his cock was buried so deep inside of a woman. Precum leaked out of him and thoroughly lubricated her. Erwin watched her face once more as he slowly pulled out of her before fully reinserting himself into her to rub against her end. She remained relaxed and seductively bit her lip as he repeated this action once more

“Ohhh baby, you are so good to me,” he praised as he focused on pleasuring his tip. The Commander just hummed as a reply as he grinded his hips against hers. A few beads of sweat dawned Erwin’s forehead as he gyrated his hips in order to find that perfect rhythm. Once found, he focused on rubbing his slit against her cervix. Pleasure began to bloom from his cock to his chest. He could feel his balls tighten and his breath began to quicken.

He looked down where they were joined, at her relaxed face, and back down. Erwin gritted his teeth as his mind perversely praised her. She was just laying there taking his huge cock while he got off as if it was a luxury massage. He was so close to cumming. Erwin’s eyes rolled up a bit as he thought about shooting his seed deep inside of her and she just taking it all. “Good girl. Gooood girl. Take my cock. Take it deep.” 

He could see her brows furrow as he felt her body start to tighten. With one more praise from his lips she completely lost herself. Her body tightened around his manhood with the strength of a titan’s grip and her moans had blood rushing to his ears. He quickly laid himself completely down on top of her and began thrusting his hips, fucking her through her orgasm while seeking his release. He pressed the side of his face next to hers as he whispered encouragement through her journey. “Ohh fuck, that’s it. That’s it. Bear with me and take it until I’m done. I’m almost there, almost there, almost-“ Erwin was cut off as his orgasm hit him like a horse hoof to the head.

His body jerked and cock twitched as hot ropes of cum spurted inside of his lover. The Commander whined and moaned as she felt this, her body powering through the overstimulation. A thin line of drool escaped her mouth, but was rubbed away by the side of Erwin’s face rubbing against hers. Movements slowed as Erwin finished milking himself inside of her. When he was done, he just laid there as he breathe hot breaths onto her neck. He could feel her hands slowly rub up and down his back in post-orgasmic bliss.

“Oi, we had a deal to NOT cum so quickly, remember?” The Commander teased him as he pinched his plump butt. “You were the first one to cum which sent me over the edge so this is your fault,” Erwin countered while he felt her pinch him. “Also, I wasn’t expecting you to feel that good deep inside- why are you playing with my butt? Does it look like a toy to you?” The Commander was gently patting Erwin’s right ass cheek which made it slightly jiggle.

She chuckled before rubbing the side of her face against his. “Ohhh Commander Erwin. You should know better than to ask that right now out of all times.” A faint splash interrupted them. Erwin’s body became as still as stone as he heard another splash that was a bit louder. “Relax…” The Commander purred and resumed rubbing his back in a soothing manner as her body massaged his still inserted cock. Another splash could be heard as if a fish jumped out of water. Something small plopped on the bed.

The sound wet slithering made Erwin's ears twitch. A moment later something warm and wet poked Erwin’s right ankle. He made great effort to not shy away from the surprise touch. Another wet poke touched him before he felt whatever it was lay part of itself on his ankle. The Survey Corps Commander continued to lay still as this wet thing began to slowly slithered its way up his muscular leg. The thing was taking its precious time on its journey.

The Commander kissed Erwin’s neck before whispering an explanation in a comforting tone. “When it makes physical contact with you, it can feel your emotions, pains, pleasures, wants, and needs. The perfect partner for this. Just relax your body and mind.” Erwin did just that and relaxed to the best of his ability as he could feel the wet thing reach the middle of his thigh. A part of it was still touching his ankle. He was wondering how long this thing was .

“What did you call this thing again?” he asked as the creature touched the bottom of his ass. He felt The Commander gently grip his ass cheeks and slowly spread them open. “We call them tentacles,” she said boldly and Erwin’s eyes widened as he felt the slippery tentacle slowly flick its wet tip up and down the crack of his ass. He would have clamped his cheeks shut if it wasn’t for the encouraging coos and gentle unreleasing hands of The Commander keeping him spread open.

The tentacle focused its tip against Erwin’s virgin hole as to get as much of its natural lubricant around his entrance as possible. The man was tight and the creature knew this. Something began to sprout out of the slit of its penis shaped head. A much smaller and thinner tentacle with no penis shape emerged from the tentacle and began flicking itself against Erwin’s entrance. “Oh my God, what is it- Ooo!” Erwin actually squeaked as the thin tentacle breached him.

The world seemed to have gone quiet as Erwin focused on the foreign thing in his ass, even if it was the size of a pen. He raised his head some and stared at the headboard as the thin intruder began slowly stretching his ass. He hissed a bit when the stretching became too much, but the tentacle would just secrete more lube and continue its task. Erwin was so occupied with worrying about his ass that he honestly forgot the tall woman that was not only laying directly under him, but he was still buried inside of.

The blond leaned down and slowly kissed her as his ass was stretched even more. He figured that occupying himself with her would help take his mind off of him being probed. She kissed him back with passion as he tenderly cupped her face. Erwin purred into their kiss as he felt his her insides slightly twist around him. Without meaning to, he ever so slightly began pumping his hips as his cock grew back to life.

“Tell me how good my cock feels baby,” he whispered into her ear as he rested his head next to hers. “Erwin your cock is amazing. Its so good I can’t- I can’t get enough of it.” Her praises made Erwin whisper the dirtiest things to her as he slight increased his pace. Though the pace was slow, it felt amazing for the both of them. So good in fact that Erwin didn’t even realize the smaller tentacle grew twice in size while it was stretching him. 

He honestly paid little attention to the pushing and tugging happening around his rim since the amount of lube secreted removed any type of painful friction that could occur at his entrance. Erwin continued to talk dirty to her as he was literally being fucked in the ass. His body suddenly jerked when his prostate was ever so slightly brushed against. “Ohhh there it is,” The Commander teased as she knew what just happened. Erwin’s cock twitched a little inside of her as the tentacle brushed against his prostate again.

“I… I.” Erwin stuttered before he was silenced with a kiss. His partner continued to make out with him as the head of the larger tentacle pressed against his entrance. He could feel the smaller tentacle retract back into its home and his hole was left puckered and swollen. His cheeks was spread a little more by The Commander as he felt the large tentacle tease his softened asshole.

Erwin chose to rest his forehead on the pillow next to the black haired woman and completely submit to this foreign creature. The tentacle sensed the submission through the contact link it had with Erwin and began inserting itself into him. His body relaxed and was unmoving as the creature slowly made its way through his passage. The blond couldn’t believe that he was allowing himself to be breached as if this was normal for him. He kept his breath steady as the tentacle slowly pushed five inches of itself inside of him.

The Commander released his butt and placed her hands on his back to comfort him. The tentacle very slowly pulled out. Erwin let out a slight hiss, but made himself relax. Surprisingly the creature removed itself completely from him. His asshole clenched and released as if it was kissing the air. The creature lined itself at his entrance again and began reinserting itself, but a little faster. 

The blond was able to accept the tentacle easier this time and the creature pulled out once more. It repeated this action until Erwin was able to accept re-entry without clenching his body or furrowing his brows at all. Once the tentacle could sense this, it re-inserted it self it Erwin one more time before it began thrusting in and out of the man at a medium pace. Erwin gasped and his brain took a moment to process that he was actually being fucked in the ass. Him, Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps being pleasured by some thing that was fucking him in the ass.

He felt himself actually moving his ass back to meet its thrusts. It felt so damn good that he cursed himself for not doing this sooner. He felt heavy wiggling under him and he vaguely realized that The Commander wanted to get out from under him. Erwin used all of his willpower to lift himself up and allow her to crawl from under him. He collapsed back onto the bed as the creature refused the stop its thrusting even though the was an interruption. Erwin didn’t even care that he was moaning like a shameless whore as The Commander left the bed. His eyes were unfocused and a little bit of drool escaped his partially opened mouth.

“So good. It feels so fucking good. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Ohhh yes, don’t stop,” Erwin praised and begged while The Commander leaned against a wall and watched her partner getting deliciously fucked. She could see him grinding his cock in the sheets as the tentacle was piercing him with now a good solid seven inches of itself. His moans were delicious and she just needed to enjoy them a little more. She treated herself to the lovely show for one more minute before walking over to the bucket and scooping out the second tentacle.

It gently wrapped itself around her right arm and cooed at her before turning its tip towards Erwin. It looked like a snake perched on its owner’s arm and the woman admired its beauty. The tentacle wrapped itself around her chest and nestled its tip between her breasts as she walked over to rejoin the moaning commander. The blond’s tentacle was really enjoying itself with the once virgin asshole that is now greedily accepting it.

It slowed its pace before stopping as The Commander got on her knees behind Erwin. “Get on your knees,” she said as Erwin panted into the pillow. He didn’t even move, but gritted his teeth as he felt a hand grip his hair and slightly lift his head up. “On your knees,” she said with a tone of authority that gave him flashbacks of his own leadership back when he was brand new to the Survey Corps all those years ago. With no hesitation he did as he was ordered and lifted his body up to be on his hands and knees. The man sucked in a breath as the tentacle removed itself completely from him while she released her grip.

The creature moved its head between The Commanders thigh’s from the back, taking special care not to touch her womanhood with its used section. It wrapped the remainder of itself around her thigh three times before she closed her thighs around it. “I’m going to fuck you now. You want that?” Erwin nodded his head yes. “I can’t hear you. Tell me. Do you want me to fuck this willing ass of yours?” she asked as she massaged his right ass cheek. “Yes, yes. Fuck- fuck me. Please fuck me. I’m need it so baaaad,” Erwin shamelessly begged her.

The Commander gave a nice slap across his ass before inserting the tentacle into him. With no hesitation she grabbed both of his hips began thrusting as if the tentacle was her own cock. She was rewarded with those deep masculine moans that only a man like him could make. “That’s it Erwin, take my cock. You’ve been such a good boy to me lately. You deserve me ramming into you this hard,” silky praises and encouragement escaped her.

Erwin could only agree as his ass bounced off her. “Yes, I’ve been a good boy. I’ve been… so good for you. Oh fuck, oh fuck.” His hair flapped a little as his sweaty body jerked. He loved every minute of it. He didn’t care that he was being fucked by a foreign woman that was using a tentacle creature as a penis. “It feels different when you have a pair of hips to bounce your ass off of while getting fuck, huh? Your plump ass looks so fucking good right now Erwin. Jiggling as I fuck its tight hole. God I wish you could see this.”

A faint creak sounded as the bedroom door opened. Commander Pixis quite literally spit out his whiskey as his eyes descended upon the scene of a black marked woman shagging Commander Erwin Smith to shit while the blond was begging for more. The door was closed as quickly as it was opened. “Yes yes yes yes, it feels better when you fuck me. Ahhh, don’t stop.” Erwin collapsed his upper body onto the mattress as his body continued to rock while being pounded into harshly.

He vaguely noticed something slithering down his back before wrapping itself around his right bicep. His slowly realized that it was a second tentacle and it was currently inches from his face. “Open wide,” The Commander said with a singsong voice before she crashed the tip of the tentacle into Erwin’s prostate. The man went cross-eyed and moaned before the second tentacle slipped into his mouth.

“Oooo, is this your first time having a cock in your mouth as well?” she cooed out as the tentacle began thrusting in his mouth. Erwin could only nod as he began sucking on the creature. His plump lips were pulled and pushed on as the thing moved. “Use your tongue. Don’t forget to use pressure,” she instructed as she showed his ass no mercy. He did as he was told and pleased the tentacle’s shaft with his own slippery muscle. Small bubbles began appearing around the corners of his mouth and his right cheek would bulge with every few thrusts.

His eyes became unfocused and were slightly rolled as he focused on sucking and the sensation in his ass. The Commander visually drunk in the sexually defeated commander that was accepting everything that was being done to him. Without any hints, she increased her paced and focused solely on that fun button inside of him. She could hear him humming loudly as his body jerked from her efforts.

“I wont stop until you cum on my cock,” she lustfully said. Erwin surprised her by propping himself up on his elbows and pushing his body back to meet her thrusts. She would have been knocked on her ass if she didn’t have a nice grip on his hips. She steadied herself and continued her thrusts. Loud clapping of cheeks on hips echoed throughout the room along with muffled moans.

The Commander reach forward and gently grabbed a fistful of blond hair before tilted his head up. The tentacle in his mouth quickened its thrusts. He closed his eyes and obediently sucked on it harder. So much was happening at once that Erwin came before he was ready. He shot his load down into the sheets while his body tightened. The tentacle slipped out of his mouth before squirting a warm load of clear fluid onto his face. Erwin closed his eyes and as he allowed the ropes of fluid to paint his face.

He could feel it get on his hair, cheeks, over his right eyelid, across the bridge of his nose, and finally dribble on his lips. He could feel head of the tentacle wiggle on his lips. He opened his left eye and looked down at the tentacle as he allowed the creature back into his mouth. He gingerly sucked on it as he felt the tentacle in his ass convulse before it coated his insides with the same fluid. He hummed from the feeling and grinded the swell of his ass against The Commander’s hips as a silent appreciation of the anal creampie.

His hair was released as the tentacles slowly retreated from his mouth and butt. “Let me see your face,” the tall woman gently order as the creatures dove off the bed and back into the bucket of water. Erwin laid on his stomach before rolling onto his back to reveal his freshly cummed on face. “Beautiful,” she praised before crawling on top of him and kissed him right on his cum slicked lips. “You are a dirty dirty girl,” he stated before opening his mouth so she could slide her tongue in. She only chuckled as she made out with him.

She pulled back and stared at him. “Oi, did you put that hand mirror in your bedside drawer? You should grab it. I really want you to see your face.” Erwin closed his good eye for a brief moment before opening it to look at her. “I’m sure I look like something that just crawled out of a brothel,” he dryly said as he did as he was asked. He pulled out the mirror to look at himself and almost choked on his own spit as he saw exactly how much cum was on his face.

“Woman, what did you DO to me?” he asked bewildered as he continued to look at himself in the mirror. “Aww come on, its just a little cum on the face,” she said teasingly. He gave her a side glance as a thick drop of cum fell from his hair and made a drip sound as it landed on his chest. “I have never seen YOUR face covered in cum before.” Another drip of cum fell on his chest. He could tell that she found this very funny, but was poorly trying to hold in her laughter.

“Nuh uh, remember the massive orgy we had last month with your comrades? I gave you a blowjob during that and you came then,” The Commander countered. “I do remember. I also remember you ducking to the side as I came and my load ended up hitting Mike directly in the face whom was at a great distance behind you.” The Commander’s eyes zoned out for a moment as she remember that night.

With all willpower gone, she threw herself into a fit of laughter. Erwin rolled his eye before using the corner of the sheet to clean his face. It took a moment since the substance was very slick, but Erwin was finally able to rub most of the cum off. As the tall woman continued to laugh, the blond blinked his eyes a few times to make sure nothing got in them. That’s when his eyes fell on a small brown puddle close by his bedroom door. “Where the Hell did that come from?” he whispered to himself before pulling the foreign woman into his embrace so they could lay down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still practicing. I apologize if my creativity for wording is lacking.


	5. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new job has taking a lot of time and energy from me. I'm having a huge writer's block so decided to have a side quest chapter. Shout out to the 80s and 90s baby gamers that get this chapter.

Erwin found himself in a part of the forest that was well maintained by mankind. Overgrowth was non existent which allowed for wildlife to roam and graze freely without the worry of thick vines covered in thorns blocking their path and depriving the grass of sunlight. The man’s cap swayed in the gentle breeze as if it was the tall grass that covered the forest floor. “Where are you?” the commander whispered to himself as he glided through the grass.

He turned left at an exceptionally large tree that could quite possibly be the largest tree within the walls and continued straight. “I saw her turn here,” he continued to talk to himself as he did his best not to make too much noise with his feet in the grass. Just as he was finishing his thoughts, a white figure graced his eyes off in the distance. Erwin’s eyes zoomed in on the back figure in the white tailored suit as he quickly made his way to her with as little noise as possible.

He was upon her in seconds and before his brain could register her saying “Erwin DON’T!” a bright blue flash blinded the blond’s vision. His stomach almost churned as his body and mind felt like the were being thrusted through every element known to man. He thought his spirit was slowly being tugged from his body because it could not keep up with the phenomenon that is happening to him. Sound could not even leave his opened mouth as he stared wide eyed into the near blinding whitish-blue light that assaulted his eyes. Utter chaos and pure bliss molested his entire existence as reality churned. 

A few seconds later, everything became dim and the rush stopped. Immediately the smell of dust, old death, and decay greeted his nose. It was tolerable as the scent has aged over time, but its presence was still offensive. Erwin blinked his eyes as spots tainted his vision. “Damn it Erwin, look at what you’ve gotten yourself into.” The Commander casually whispered as she watched the discombobulated blond regain his senses. “Here.” She marched over to him and began dismounting his 3DM gear along with his belts.

“Woman, what are you- where am I? How? How did we get here?” Erwin asked as his mind was still reeling from the affects of getting here. “I like to call it fast traveling. No time to explain. I’m going to leave you here as a form of punishment for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. I’ll be back for you later. I promise,” The Commander hastily explained. 

She finished removing his gear and shoved them under the lone bed in the area. Erwin blinked a few more times before he heard the slam of iron gates. With his vision still adjusting to the dimness of the area, he slowly began to realize that he was in a jail cell. He quickly walked to the bars of the cell and fiercely whispered “Wait, where are you going? I’m ordering you to release me at once.”

The Commander shocked him with a quick kiss before bidding him farewell. Erwin watched her disappear down the long hall while the sounds of whips hitting bare backs and groans from torture masked her footsteps. He sighed heavily and looked around the area as attempts to escape seemed futile at the moment. Torches with angry unmanaged flames littered the halls with no care taken into organization. Skeletons held up by the wrists hung on chains from the ceilings and brown bricked walls as if they were decorations. Dust clung to the floors as the place hadn’t been cleaned in decades. An uncomfortable glow constantly bloomed from what looked like an endless cliff that split the halls that were lined with decrepit cells. 

“At least we keep our cells clean,” he murmured. With heavy boots he walked to the bed and looked at it. His gear and weapons were well hidden underneath it. While inspecting the bed, he couldn’t help noticing how clean the sheets were compared to the rest of the place. He lifted the blanket and could see that the sheets underneath were cleaned as well. A scent of detergent that was only local to his home town within the walls greeted his nose. “Did she clean these? She must have been here before, but what is she planning?” The sound of shuffling boots and grunts interrupted his thoughts. He turned to his cell door as two men in armor that made them look like they were in some sort of BDSM fetish group shoved a tall blond man in silver armor into his cell.

“Get in there asshole. Oh look, you got yourself a boyfriend up in here as well,” one guard said as the blond fell to his knees. The door was immediately shut as the second guard continued to mock the two blonds. “Yeah. Maybe if that cotton puff takes your virginity, you wont be such a hardass anymore!” The first guard looked at his partner with a disgustingly smug grin on his face. “You think that bastard is a virgin? With the way he constantly clings to King Albert’s ass, he must have been up it as well at some point. If not, I’m sure our leader will fuck that brown haired orphan bitch’s ass with his club.”

“Yeah! You hear that you knight in shining armor? We’re gunna split your king’s ass so wide, we’ll be able to store our boots in it at night to keep them warm. He’s gunna be our personal fucking boot-holder! Bwaaahahaha! Haha! Haaaa… Lets leave these two assholes alone. I’m hungry and the supply cart should be coming soon.” The two guards left as the knight continued to lay on his hands and knees as defeat gripped his soul like a snake.

Erwin’s eyebrows were raised and his eyes were squinted in disgust, but also amusement. He took a mental note to tell Levi about the fact that there are those among humanity that have filthier phrases that the man couldn’t even imagine. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the faint clicking of the other man’s armor as he slowly rose to his feet. The knight looked at Erwin for a moment to see whether he was a threat or not.

Looking at how well put together the commander was, the man decided that Erwin was no threat. “Are you…are you a King?” the knight asked as he continued to watch Erwin. Even though he was taken back by the sudden bold question, Erwin kept his poker face. “I am not. Mind if I ask why you think I may have been one?”

The knight sighed as he walked to the bed. He graciously sat down on the mattress as he answered “The way you are dressed, how you carry yourself, and now how you talk is how a king carries himself.” He looked at Erwin once more before looking down at his own metal clad boots. Depression was slowly setting in and Erwin could see it. Erwin wanted to ask the knight why he was locked up in here, but recalling the taunts from the guard answered all of the important questions. Asking any other questions would just bring down the morale of the other blond.

“I have… someone that is out there. In this prison. She said she will come back for me once she is done with her mission.” Erwin didn’t want to state that he actually had no fucking clue what The Commander was doing here in this hellish place, but the knight didn’t need to know that. The blond knight perked up some before cocking his head. “A woman? There have been tens of thousands of people that have failed to escape this place and died here, but a woman roams here freely undetected?” Erwin nodded his head before joining his cellmate on the bed. 

“She is a clever one. I come to suspect that she has been here befo-“ Erwin was interrupted by loud clanking as if someone was dragging a metal bar against the neighboring cell bars. The room became eerily lit as a gargantuan of a man blocked all views from their cell, only the sickening gray foggy moonlight from the barred window provided them light. The man was as wide as he was tall, and the man was much taller than Erwin or the knight.

“Bwahahahahaaaa! I see my new prisoners have arrived! I don’t know where the Hell the fucker with the overgrown eyebrows came from, but he would make a nice meal for my pet below! YOU, on the other hand, shall be hog tied naked and paraded around this prison like the pig shit you are! Hey… you know what, you can of beans? I’m gunna be nice to ya since you entertained my men with your useless resistance earlier. I’m gunna let ya fuck this here walking face bush!”

The knight stood up from his bed with his heart swelling with offense. “You monster! What makes you think I would ever do such a thing, let alone for your own twisted entertainment?!? I will not-“ a terrifying bang rattled throughout the prison halls as the beast of a man brought his large gray club into view and smashed it against the cell bars. The blond immediately closed his mouth, but kept his hateful gaze strong. “Insolent rat! What makes you think I would ever give you a choice in the matter? Maybe this will put you in your place.”

The hulking man dug into a pouch that was strapped to his side and pulled something sharp out. With speed far greater than a man his size should have, he flicked the sharp object into the exposed neck of the knight. “Gah!” the blond yelped as he pulled out what looked like a dart. Erwin, now on his feet, stood in front of the younger man. As if he was talking to a child, Erwin asked “Did you just poison him? Why? I thought you wanted to keep him alive.”

A rumbling chuckle sounded from the large man’s throat as he gave Erwin a toothy grin while the knight stumbled about in the cell. “Hmmhmmhmm. I did poison him, but its not lethal, dumbass. See, that stuff makes stuck up bastards like him loose like a whore in a brothel. Even the most elegant of princesses will act like a bitch in heat if even the tiniest bit of this stuff gets in her. Now I’m gunna sit here and watch you two knuckle fucks go-“ A shout interrupted the behemoth. “BOSSSSS! Boss! There’s someone fucking shit up around the area where the girl is being held!” a guard yelled out to his boss as he ran until he was at the large man’s side.

“What? Just one person has you screaming like a weak fool in front of me!?! Out with it! Who is this person and what do they look like?!” The chains almost rattled from the vibrations of his booming voice. “I-I sir we we we weren’t able to to to- to get a good look at him! It was- he had all white- a suit or something and a hat- he- HE GOT AWAY and- and- Gah! Hahhhhhhhhhh!!” the guard let out a death cry as he was picked up by his boss and thrown down the bottomless pit as if he was garbage. 

The hefty man looked down the pit as if he was watching a glob of spit fall. “My rule does not require weaklings like him. He wasn’t even suitable enough to be feed for my precious monster below. You two, I’ll be back later while I deal with this pest.” The large man slowly made his way down the hall. Erwin continued to watched the cell door as he waited for the vibrations from the large man’s walking to stop before turning to his cellmate.

He knew from personal experience that there was nothing he could do to help the man besides sexual relief. He closed his eyes and held them close as he mentally prepared himself. The possibility that he will be having sex with this man made Erwin’s shoulders feels heavy. It would either be sex or rape. Erwin’s mind flashed back to when The Commander smoke bombed him and his team with that pink aphrodisiac that pretty much turned them into rapists toward each other.

“Uhhhh… Everything feels warm. Too… warm. I-“ Erwin opened his eyes and watched the other blond with curiosity. The man began slowly removing his silver armor. Hidden straps were unbuckled one by one before he was able to toss his fitted chest arm to the dusty corner of their cell. The knight watched the dust settle for a bit before turning around to face Erwin.

There was a comfortable silence shared between them as Erwin’s blue eyes held the stranger’s green ones. The knight took slow steps towards Erwin as he spoke with strained calmness. “I’m sorry, but… I need. I need relief. This is unbecoming of a knight, but I need you to accept this.” Erwin was only able to take two steps back before his back silently hit the bars of the cell. The other man was upon him in seconds. 

The flames from the hallway torches allowed Erwin to briefly make out the man’s face. He looked to be in his late twenties, sharp jawed, well groomed, and quite handsome. He could only assume that many women have fallen head over heels for this handsome knight in shining armor. His observations were interrupted as the green eyed man wrapped his arms around him. The blond leaned down and rubbed the bridge of his nose against Erwin’s neck as he took in his scent. Erwin stayed as still as a mouse as the knight treaded into waters that no man has ever stepped foot in.

The commander looked up to the ceiling as he felt the warm breath from the knight’s mouth tickle his neck. “Before we do this, you need to tell me your name,” Erwin stated calmly as he noticed both of his hands having a harsh grip around the bars behind him. The other man did not halt the attention he was giving Erwin, but contemplated about revealing his name to this stranger.

“Lavitz. Lavitz Slambert.” Erwin’s grip relaxed as the name he very well will be calling out tonight imprinted in his mind. The commander could feel the buttons to his shirt being opened, but his straps prevented his shirt from being spread open completely. With a sigh, Erwin grabbed both of Lavitz’s wrist as he talked to him. “Lavitz, we are going to be having sex tonight. You… you are going to be the first man I have ever been with. I need you to at least allow me to get comfortable.” 

The other blond nodded his head before Erwin released one of his wrists and lead him to the bed. The commander began undressing with a smoothness that made the slightly younger man stare with owe. Lavitz felt a pulse from the center of his chest that transferred to his crotch. “Gods.” The knight breathe out before he began undressing himself completely. He removed his metal arm bracers, green long sleeved shirt, and armored boots before unbuttoning his pants. 

Sweat began to form on his forehead as another pulse shot down to his crotch. He turned to look at Erwin and almost lost his breath. The man was fully nude and all his glory was on full display. Toned muscles, battle scars, and the markings from his straps were all Lavitz could focus on before he forced his eyes to look up at Eriwn’s. “Can you tell me your name?” was all Lavitz could manage out as he removed his green pants and white undergarment. The knight was as hard as his kingdom’s most valued jewels, but he prevented himself from violating his cellmate. He wanted the man to enjoy this as well.

“Erwin Smith. Come here and join me in the bed,” Erwin softly said as he pulled out a tiny container from his discarded jacket pocket. He laid his fully nude form under the sheets and Lavitz joined him. Their two warm bodies touched and Lavitz’s cock twitched. “I can’t wait any more Erwin. I have to taste you.” Erwin looked at Lavitz with a bit of shock in his eyes as the knight disappeared under the clean bedsheets like a snake. 

Erwin chose to stair at the ceiling as he felt a hot hand grab his semi erect cock. “Shit,” the Survey Corps commander whispered out as a pair of lips kissed the side of his growing shaft. He wanted to think about The Commander doing this to him, but his mind continued to drift back towards the knight. His cock twitched at the thought of him getting sucked off by another man.

Another kiss added to his thoughts. “Lavitz…” Erwin whispered out as lust slowly crept into his mind. A muffled moan was all he heard from the other man before he felt a hot tongue lick the head of his cock. With no chance to adjust to this new sensation, Erwin’s cock was enveloped by Lavitz’s warm mouth. Erwin’s whole body twitched from the sudden sensation and he felt the man grab his hips to keep him still.

Lavitz began to suck on Erwin’s cock with such precision that it made Erwin feel as if he was melting like warmed butter. He could feel the knight’s tongue slide up his shaft as he sucked upward and remove itself completely as his head went downward before repeating the action. “Lavitz, your… your tongue feels so good. Gliding against my cock like that. Oooo shit, just like that Lavitz.” Erwin was grateful that The Commander made him more comfortable with his dirty talk. He had plenty of time to practice with her and eventually grew out of his shyness. He learned that the right amount of filthiness can encourage her to do things that no person had any business doing. The thought of the tentacles flashed through his mind before disappearing just as fast.

His mind was brought back to the man that was currently having his way with his cock. Muffled slurping could be heard as the Lavitz increased the suction from his mouth, but kept a medium pace. A hum from the knight sent pleasant vibrations through his cock. Moans from Erwin was his reward. Lavitz eyes rolled upward while he sucked as his mind reeled from the sudden masculine moans being emitted from his partner. His voice sounded godly. He had to know what other sounds he could make this man make.

He gave Erwin one final hard suck before his mouth popped off his cock. He emerged from the sheets and was greeted with the site of the lustdrunk commander. He crawled upward some before laying himself down on Erwin, dragging the sheets up some so it covered them from their stomachs on down. The knight stared into those blue eyes that shined brighter than the most brightest of jewels.

Erwin decided that he should take some initiative and wrapped his arms around Lavitz’s back before bringing him down for a kiss. This action shocked the both of them. Lavitz leaned forward into the kiss and swiped his tongue across Erwin’s lips, begging for entrance. No hesitation was given as Erwin allowed him full access to his warm mouth. His tongue slowly slid into Erwin’s mouth and Erwin could taste himself.

As Lavitz explored the mouth of his companion, he placed a knee between Erwin’s legs and encouraged him to spread them apart. It took a little bit of coaxing before Erwin slowly opened them. The knight settled himself between Erwin’s legs as he continued kissing and tonguing the commander. Erwin’s cock twitched as he felt the other blond’s cock rest against his. With no hesitation, Lavitz began moving his hips in order to rub his hardness against Erwin’s. Precum leaked from his cock and some even got onto Erwin.

The knight pulled his mouth from Erwin’s and lowered it onto his neck. Against his normal judgement, he began sucking on the man’s neck. Erwin knew that a sizable hickey would be left on his neck, but he didn’t care. The sensations caused by Lavitz’s mouth and cock felt too amazing to make him stop. Lust glazed blue eyes stared up into the ceiling as he allowed his neck to be marked and violated.

“Lavitz. Oh God, you are so amazing at this,” Erwin praised as he wrapped his legs around his partner’s hips. The man only moaned in response as he continued his assault on Erwin’s neck. Through the heavy pants and shuffling of sheets, Erwin’s mind began to drift as he allowed his body to enjoy every sinful pleasure being bestowed upon it. He was grateful that he was actually enjoying his first time with a man so far, but was still mentally preparing himself to be pierced by one. Being fucked by The Commander with a tentacle made his asshole soft and easy for penetration, but she was a woman.

Erwin’s mind shifted back to the present when he felt Lavitz slowly start to slide his cock between his ass cheeks. Reality of the situation began crashing down on him like a titan with a sliced nape and Erwin actually became nervous. Lavitz sensed this and normally would have stopped, but the poison contorted his mind to not care. He could feel Erwin slowly unwrap his legs from around him as his body became tense. He made an educated guess that the small container Erwin had pulled from his jacket pocket contained some sort of lubricant that would assist in penetration. 

He knew of many men that carried such substances with them on adventures just in case they came across a person that fancied them. While his mouth continued to distract Erwin, his hand slid up the bed slowly like a snake and he silently popped open the small round container. He dipped his fingers into the substance inside and was happy to know that his guess was correct. As he did this, Erwin was oblivious as his eyes were closed and his head turned to the other side. His slight panting was unknowingly enticing the knight. He continued to suck on Erwin’s neck as he lifted his hips some so he could spread the substance on his own cock, paying special attention to his tip.

Once he was satisfied, he lowered his body down and positioned his hands close by Erwin’s wrist for he knew he would have to hold the hesitating man down once he made his move. Lavitz treated blond’s neck to a few more gentle kisses as an apology for what he was about to do. This seemed to have relaxed Erwin some. “Erwin. Erwin… Oh Erwin,” the knight murmured his name in between kisses. The other blond slightly shifted his head side to side as he was getting romanced to bits. That suddenly changed as he felt the tip of Lavitz’s cock brush against his entrance. His head suddenly jerked up and before his hands could fallow, Lavitz tightly gripped his wrists and pinned them to the sides above his head.

“Lavitz, wait- hahhhh,” Erwin could feel the man slowly insert the head of his cock into him. Lavitz rested his head to the Erwin’s right as he stilled his hips. Only the tip of his cock was inside of Erwin. He could feel the commander shift and struggle in his grip, but he was a little stronger than the other blond. His grip was unbreakable. Erwin stared at the wall to his left as he panted. He knew he couldn’t escape, but damn did he want to. He gritted his teeth as he felt Lavitz resume his insertion. God it felt so good, but he just wasn’t ready to be fucked by another man.

“Don’t try to resist this Erwin,” Lavitz groaned out as he was halfway inside of Erwin. His body shivered as he felt Erwin’s asshole contract and release around him. Erwin knew that asking him to stop would get him nowhere. Through closed eyelids, his eyes slightly rolled as he felt his prostate being rubbed against. “Oh fuck,” he gasped out. Lavitz nipped his neck as he got the last of himself inside of Erwin.

Erwin’s body slightly twitched from the familiar feeling of being filled. While his mind was still fighting against everything that it didn’t quite understand, his body welcomed it all. Lavitz chest rumbled from a hum as he felt content. After a few more heartbeats, he began thrusting. Erwin’s eyes shot open and he gasped from the sudden movements. “Ahh. Uhh. God, Lavitz. This-Wait, wait-,” the knight did not stop his thrusts as he buried his face in the crook of Erwin’s neck. His labored panting warming Erwin’s skin.

Erwin’s mind could only think of the words “Heavy cock,” as he felt the knight’s manhood surge within him. “God, is this what- what she felt every time?!” Erwin blurted out as his body rocked under Lavitz. He could feel the weight of the manhood with him and it was deliciously heavy. The knight did not register Erwin’s question for his mind was too focused on having his cock massaged by Erwin’s hot passage. His hips rolled into Erwin’s body like waves hitting a cliffside. Subconsciously he made sure to not thrust too hard or fast in fear of hurting his companion. Lavitz began to feel a slow change in the way Erwin’s core moved around his cock as he thrust.

“Damn it, La- Lavitz. I… ohh shit… fuck. Fuck… Ohhh God, Lavitz. Lavitz… Lavitz,” Erwin unwillingly moaned out the knight’s name as irresistible pleasure bloomed all throughout his body while the man fucked him into submission. The green eyed man could hear the submission in Erwin’s voice as well as feeling the man’s body relax. He increased the strength of his thrusts as a reward to himself and Erwin. The commander’s bones felt weakened as the sensation in his ass consumed his every want and need.

“Ohhh Lavitz, don’t stop. Don’t- don’t stop.” The sound of skin slapping on skin filled Erwin’s mind and added fuel to his dirty talk. He couldn’t help feeling a pair of balls patting the bottom of his ass and he was surprised that he actually enjoyed the sensation. He now knew why The Commander seemed to enjoy the sensation so much. Meanwhile, Lavitz’s brain was fully enveloped by the poison and he could only think of delivering and receiving pleasure. His moans and hums sounded throughout the cell and mixed in with Erwin’s.

A loud whistle sounded throughout the hall before running footsteps echoed near by. The two men did not even halt their passion as a guard started yelling at what seemed to be an intruder. Mere seconds later, another voice yelled out “Double slash!” before a body hit the floor. Erwin lifted his head up just enough to see past his lover’s rocking body. A man in red armor ran past their cell as if he didn’t even notice the two blonds in the heat of their passion. Everything went back to silence as Erwin plopped his head back down and wondered what the hell was happening.

The tip of Lavitz’s cock brushing against his prostate sent any remaining thoughts about the man in red armor out of his mind and through the window. “I need… to hold you,” was all the commander could murmur out while gently twisting his wrists that were still trapped in Lavitz’s now loosened grip. The knight stopped thrusting and let out a long pleased sigh that left a warm spot on Erwin’s neck before releasing his grip. Erwin maneuvered his arms so they were under his partner’s before resting his hands on his back.

Another flashback graced Erwin’s mind as he remembered The Commander always doing the same to him. “God, Lavitz,” he whispered out as he realized exactly how comforting this was. It was almost romantic. Lavitz shifted some in order to brace his arms before raising his head and part of his chest up. The unexpected moved caused Erwin to turn his head and his face was mere inches away from Lavitz’s. The light from the window highlighted both men’s face and every expression was left bare for each other to see.

“Erwin,” Lavitz whispered out as he saw a blush creep upon the commander’s cheeks. A breath later, Lavitz resumed his thrusting, but slowly. Both men let out a continuous combination of pants and moans. Lavitz’s speed, how his muscular body rolled as he moved, and the way his eyes looked into Erwin’s caused the commander to let every fear and uncertainty go. He accepted the way the man’s throbbing cock massaged him so perfectly, how his back muscles flexed under his finger tips, and how those green eyes bore into his soul. His eyes almost rolled as the knight increased the strength of his hips, but he held the man’s stare. The fact that his cock was being massaged between both of their sweaty abs did not help.

Their bodies started to slightly jerk under the sheets while the impact from Lavitz’s hips made the cell echo with wet slapping sounds. “Erwin, I… Ohhh God. I need… I need to cum inside.” Lavitz eyes slightly squinted as he tried his best to not cum so quickly. His eyes quivered as he felt Erwin’s body suddenly tighten around his cock. Unbeknownst to him, his words triggered something deep within Erwin that sent the commander into his very first prostate orgasm caused by a human cock.

The blond stared wide eyed into those green oceans as he clenched his jaw tight while his cock jetted out warm streams of cum that became trapped between their bodies. Strained moans barely escaped through his teeth, but Lavitz was having none of it. With movements faster than wind cutting through a forest, the knight moved his arms down and hooked them under Erwin’s legs before lifting them back. This caused Erwin’s passage to narrow and his pulsing prostate to push against Lavitz’s still moving cock. “Don’t deny me your voice Erwin.”

The world turned into pure ecstasy as Erwin moaned as if the Gods demanded it. Sounds he didn’t even think he would ever make again loosely fell from his opened mouth and made the horny knight charge towards his own release. “Just bear through this a little longer,” Lavitz grunted out as he buried his face in the sweaty crook of Erwin’s neck. The blue eyed blond didn’t even register what was said for he was losing himself over the nonstop pleasure. His brain was being sent into overdrive while his body became gluttonous for Lavitz’s cock. All he could do was lay their and take everything Lavitz was giving him.

Lavitz spanked Erwin’s ass with his hips as he continued to seek release. The once shy asshole now greedily accepting each thrust. The knight knew he was oh so close. He was now gasping and panting for air as his muscles burned through every bit of oxygen in his system like an engine. Sweaty arms still holding on to the now jerking legs of the great Erwin Smith whom had been reduced to a babbling mess of drool, sweat, and orgasms. 

With an uncontrolled scratch from Erwin’s nails, Lavitz orgasm hit him like pulsing waves. His masculine grunts blessed Erwin’s ears as pleasure continuously bloomed throughout his body like a rose storm. Warm cum filled the survey corps commander’s ass as both their hearts beat harder than war drums and titan footsteps. “Ohhh Lavitz, cumming inside of me so fucking well,” Erwin slurred out as his mind was becoming pleasurably numb in post orgasmic bliss.

The green eyed blond could only moan lowly as a response while his hips lazily pumped out the last bit of cum he had. Breathy sighs and pleased hums was the only thing that could be heard for the next few minutes as both men came down from their high. Once Lavitz’s heartbeat slowed down, he lifted his head up so he could look at his partner. What greeted him was messy blond hair, a sweat stained face, and warm blue eyes. “Erwin,” was all he could say before he leaned down and gave a passionate kiss. Erwin leaned his head sideways into the kiss as his head was caressed by the battle scared hand of the knight.

“Oooo la laaa,” a familiar feminine voice cut through the air. The kiss was slowly broken as the two blonds looked to the entrance of the cell. The stood The Commander with what looked to be blood splattered across her white uniform holding a long sack. The upper part of her face was concealed with her signature hat. “I didn’t think you two would be banging it out for so long. As much as I would like to watch, we have to go.” Lavitz turned to face Erwin and was greeted with an unimpressed grin. “Lavitz. This is the woman I was telling her about. Her name is-“ the blond suddenly paused as he suddenly realized that he doesn’t know her name. He doesn’t know the name of the woman that he has fucked so many times. The same woman that fucked HIM with a damn tentacle creature.

“We call her The Commander,” he swiftly corrected himself. There was a long pause between the three of them. “The Commander?” she questioned while cocking her head to the side. “You all call me The Commander? Ohhhohoho that name sounds pretty nice actually. I honestly would have thought of White Terror or Tall Bastard, but The Commander is better.” Lavitz was quiet as he was trying to process the entire situation. He honestly didn’t believe that a woman could survive roaming this place alone, but the proof was standing right behind him.

“You two. Get dressed. It is time for the three of us to leave this hellhole. Erwin, you should put on that fancy 3D gear of yours as well. Would hate to leave that type of technology behind in a place like this.” The Commander turned around to give the two blonds privacy. Lavitz nodded his head and began to move his hips backwards. What sounded like a heavy booted foot being pulled out of sucking wet mud echoed off the cell walls and traveled down the hall.

Unlady-like snorts and muffled laughter greeted both men’s flustered ears. Embarrassment was etched across both the faces as the sound of them separating their connection firmly imprinted itself deep into their unwilling minds. Cum leaked out of Erwin’s thoroughly used asshole while multiple lines of cum stretched between the two hard abdomens. “Good God Lavitz. What did you do to me?” was all Erwin could say as he drunk in his disheveled state. The knight could only close his eyes tightly as The Commander’s laughs added to their situation.

“I’m just going to assume that it is a hot mess in there. Unfortunately for you two, we are running low on time. Not a life of death situation, but it is better if we quickly say our farewells,” the tall woman said as she scanned the halls for signs of danger. Lavitz looked at Erwin with a hint of sadness and longing in his green eyes. “Erwin. I know we don’t have much time, but I need to ask something of you. I… I want to leave my mark on you. I know it will fade over time, but I want you to have something you can loom back on. That is, if you will allow me.”

Erwin looked up at the knight as he already knew his answer. He belonged to no one and would actually like to have a little reminder of his first time with a man. He seductively leaned his head up so his mouth was right next to the man’s ear before saying “Don’t hold back.” He could feel Lavitz’s cheek muscles flex as he grinned. 

The knight laid the commander back down on the mattress before nuzzling his lips against the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. He opened his mouth and softly placed his teeth on him before slowly applying pressure. Erwin bore through the erotic pain as the pressure grew more and more. Teeth cut into skin and blood was drawn, but the knight did not stop. The blue eyed blond took his nails and harshly ran them down the side of the knight’s biceps as a way to leave his own mark. It was a selfish move, but the pain made him not care. 

The Commander slightly turned around to peak into the cell and blushed at the site of the seductive dominance being displayed by both men. “Oh sweet Neptune,” she whispered as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. She turned back around to give them privacy. Both men completed their marking of each other before quickly shuffling out of the bed. Their clothes and armor where on their bodies in mere moments. Their sinful deeds expertly hidden from the world.

The knight took one more longing look at Erwin before whispering “Though our time together was brief, it will never be forgotten.” Erwin nodded his head before both men turned towards the cell door. “We’re ready,” the blue eyed blond stated before The Commander turned around and finally unlocked the gate. “I have so many questions for you when we return home,” Erwin dully said as he crossed the threshold of the cell. His partner following close behind him.

“We’ll be home soon. Hey… Lavitz. Not everyone in here is an enemy. Remember that. Oh, one more thing.” The Commander dug into the long sack and pulled out a blue bottle. She tossed the item in the air and suddenly a blue light surrounded the knight. He immediately sighed as the healing affects from the potion soothed his body. “There,” The Commander said as she looked over the blond. 

Without even asking for permission, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Her embrace was tender and affectionate. Lavitz slightly gasped from the action. Something deep within him told him to accept this show of emotion from this stranger and so he gently, but warily embraced her back. “You don’t deserve the cruelty of this world…” she barely whispered out.

Suddenly a light flashed as the tall woman in white grabbed Erwin. “Grab the spear in the sack! You’re going to need it!” The Commander yelled out as she and Erwin disappeared into thin air. Lavitz gasped as his mind almost cracked in half from the sudden disappearance of the two beings. “Where did they… go?” he mindlessly wondered out loud. He almost thought that the whole situation could have been a dream. Maybe he was drugged and hallucinated the entire encounter. The dull pain from Erwin’s scratch marks made him accept the fact that everything that happened in that cell was indeed reality.

Lavitz grabbed the spear from the sack and examined it. The weapon was basic, but was more than enough to get him through the many battles he imagined he will have in the place. The knights face became hardened like stone as his once vibrant green eyes dulled into a fierce determine stare. Survival and escape was his main priority now. Find as many fellow knight survivors as possible and escape Hellena Prison in order to return to Prince Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
